ALWAYS REMEMBER (Sequel Forget Me Remember Me)
by VkookPoison
Summary: SEQUEL UP ! Kehidupan yang terjadi setelah Jungkook mengingat Taehyung, dan hasil dari perjuangan Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T Tapi dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritamya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah

Backsound : BTS_I Need U

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Matahari baru saja terbit dan masih banyak orang yang lebih memilih berada dibawah selimutnya yang nyaman, tapi berbeda dengan seorang namja manis yang pagi-pagi buta sudah sangat sibuk didapurnya. Ia sedang memasak di dapur apartementnya, dengan cekatan ia memasak semuanya, hingga akhirnya tinggal langkah terakhir yakni memasukkan semua masakannya tadi ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Ah,Kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini Jungkook-ah" Ucap namja manis tadi kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ais, aku harus bersiap sekarang." Kata Jungkook kembali sambil melihat jam di Smartphonenya.

"Na na na ~~~" Senandung Jungkook senang sambil berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat special untuknya. "Ah, taehyungie! " Teriak Jungkook senang saat melihat Kim Taehyung, seseorang yang membuat Jungkook harus bangun pagi-pagi demi memasakkan bekal untuknya, dan juga membuat Jungkook harus menunggu cukup lama didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung yang sudah hafal dengan suara Jungkook disertai dengan panggilan khasnya, yup hanya Jungkook yang memanggil Taehyung seperti itu, ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya "Ais,dia lagi" gumamnya tidak suka. "Taehyungie~ lihat hari ini aku memasak bekal untukmu, hari ini aku memasak telur gulung kesukaanmu." Kata Jungkook dengan semangat sambil memberi bekal kepada Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menerima bekal itu dengan malas-malasan. "Wah, taehyungie kau langsung mengambil bekal buatanku hari aku harus memintamu sampai berpuluh-puluh kali agar mau mengambil bekalku. Hua aku sangat senang !" Kata Jungkook berapi-api dan langsung memeluk Taehyung sangat erat. " Ya ya, jika aku menolak kau akan mengikutiku sampai aku mengambilnya kan." Jawab Taehyung datar sambil melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dengan sekali hentakan tangan. Sedangkan Jungkook yang pelukannya harus dilepaskan terpaksa hanya tersenyum senang sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya, membuat siapapun ingin mengigitnya. Ah tapi Taehyung hanya menatap datar pada Jungkook, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menampilkan senyuman kelincinya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Taehyung kembali berbalik pada Jungkook "Ah, dan seperti biasa aku mengambil bekal darimu ini karena aku menghargai makanan, bukan karena aku meyukai masakanmu." Kata taehyung datar pada Jungkook sambil mengangkat Bekal yang dipegangya. "Ah aku tau itu kok, kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap mengambil bekal ku." Jawab Jungkook masih terus tersenyum. Taehyung pun berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook masih dengan ekpresi datarnya. "Yak ! Taehyungie tunggu aku." Teriak Jungkook mengejar Taehyung, karena kelas Jungkook dan Taehyung searah, mereka memang seangkatan tetapi kelas mereka berbeda.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Teng ! Teng ! Teng !

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, dan membuat kantin mendadak penuh dengan siswa. Jungkook termasuk salah satu pelaku yang membuat kantin penuh. Ia datang bersama Yoongi teman sebangkunya yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupu Jungkook dan sebenarnya Yoongi lebih tua setahun dari Jungkook tapi ia sengaja berhenti setahun saat masuk SMA agar ia bisa seangkatan dengan sepupunya. Dan usahanya berhasil di kelas satu SMA sekarang, ia dan Jungkook bisa sekelas. "Hua, ada Taehyungie. Hyung ayo kita kesana." Jungkook histeris saat melihat Taehyung berada disalah satu meja di kantin bersama dengan sahabatnya Jimin. Jungkookpun langsung menarik tangan Yoongi dan berlari kecil ke arah meja Taehyung dan Jimin. "Eh,Annyeong Taehyungie~. Jimin." Sapa Jungkook semangat, "Eh, Annyeong Jungkook-ah, Yonggi hyung." Balas Jimin ramah berbeda dengan Taehyung yang hanya menatap datar pada Jungkook. Ia hanya bersikap seolah kalau Jungkook tidak ada disitu. "Eh kalian sudah memesan makanan? kalau belum biar aku yang pesankan." Tanya Jungkook. "Ah tak usah Jungkook, biarkan aku saja yang pesan." Jawab Jimin menolak tawaran Jungkook. "Tak usah Jimin, biarkan dia saja yang pergi." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Handphonenya. Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook malah tersenyum senang, ia pun hendak berdiri namun tiba-tiba Yoongi menahan lengannya. "Sudahlah kook, biar aku yang pergi dengan Jimin." Yoongi langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Jimin. "Ya, hyung kita mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jimin pada saat ia dan Yoongi berjalan. "Apa saja yang penting sepupuku itu senang." Jawab Yoongi datar. "ehm, tapi hyung bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku." Kata Jimin ragu-ragu. Yoongi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin saat sadar ternyata sedari tadi ia berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Jimin. Pipi putih Yoongi langsung memerah hebat, Jimin yang melihat pipi Yoongi hanya tersenyum, karena tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sekarang pipinya juga tak kalah merahnya.

Kini di meja tersebut tinggal Jungkook dan taehyung berdua, Taehyung sibuk dengan Handphonenya sedangkan Jungkook sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya. Mereka berdua hanya saling diam tak berbicara satu sama lain. Jungkook hendak membuka mulutnya, namun ia menutupnya kembali, ia pikir ia akan menganggu kegiatan Taehyung jika ia berbicara. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Taehyung yang menyadari kalau daritadi Jungkook ingin berbicara. Jungkook menelan ludahnya "E—eh Taehyungie se se sebenarnya." Ucap Jungkook terbata-bata. Taehyung mulai menatap Jungkook masih dengan ekpresi datarnya. "Be-Begini,a aku mencintaimu, kkkau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Jungkook akhirnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menanggapinya datar, "Tanpa aku jawab, kau pasti tau apa jawabannya kan." Balas Taehyung, lalu kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Ah, aku ditolak lagi yah." Lirih Jungkook, ia seperti berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Yaaa, Makanan Datang." Itu Jimin yang berteriak, ia dan Yoongi datang membawa 4 porsi makanan. "Hua, gomawo. Aku sudah sangat lapar tadi." Kata Jungkook ceria, ia mengubah ekpresinya kembali menjadi ceria seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. "Ne ne, Kajja makan yang banyak. Agar kau tumbuh cepat." Kata Yoongi sambil membukakan kotak makanan untuk Jungkook. "Dan kau makan juga. Makan ini agar kau punya kekuatan untuk menyakiti sepupuku." Kata Yoongi memberi makanan pada Taehyung, sedangkan yang diberi makanan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Yak,hyung kau tidak boleh begitu." Itu Jungkook sambil memukul lengan Yoongi. "Aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang aku liat." Jawab Yoongi sambil menyantap makanannya. Merekapun akhirnya makan dengan sedikit kekacauan.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Keesokan harinya

"Taehyungie, ini bekalmu untuk hari ini. Maaf hari ini aku agak telat memberikannya." Kata Jungkook sambil memberikan bekal makanan untuk Taehyung, pasalnya hari ini ia agak telat bangun karena ia semalam menangis karena ditolak lagi oleh Taehyung, biasanya Jungkook akan menunggu Taehyung di gerbang untuk memberi bekal tapi sayangnya ia datang 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia hanya langsung berlari ke kelas Taehyung. Seperti biasa Taehyung hanya akan menatap datar pada Jungkook. "Ne aku tau Taehyungie, kalau kau menerima bekalku karena kau menghargai makanan, bukan karena menyukai masakanku." Kata Jungkook kembali saat Taehyung mulai berbicara. Taehyung hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Jungkook tersebut. "Ah aku harus ke kelasku, Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Annyeong !" Pamit Jungkook ceria, ia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung tidak peduli, ia hanya langsung memakan bekal dari Jungkook.

"Hei, kenapa kau sangat dingin pada anak itu?" Tanya Jimin, ia sedari tadi memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Hmm, ntahlah." Jawab Taehyung singkat sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Sebenarnya Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima cinta anak itu? Jungkook orang yang sangat baik kan?" Tanya Jimin kembali. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Ais anak ini." Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat tingkah laku Taehyung.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Saat itu sudah pulang sekolah, dengan semangat Jungkook berlari dikoridor sekolah sambil membawa sekaleng soda. Yup namja kelinci itu sedang mencari Taehyungi- _nya_ . "Ah, Taehyungie, tunggu aku!" Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung yang sedang berjalan dengan Jimin. Refleks Taehyung dan Jimin berbalik. "Ais, dia lagi." Gumam Taehyung. "Ah, taehyungie~ hosh ini minuman untukmu hosh." Kata Jungkook ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari, ia kemudian menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi. "Hng, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Jawab Taehyung datar sambil memperhatikan Jungkook yang keliatan kelelahan. "Aniya, aku membelikannya untukmu jadi kau harus menerimanya." Kata Jungkook memaksa Taehyung. "Ais, aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkannya." Taehyung agak meninggikan suaranya, tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak mempedulikan gertakan Taehyung tersebut. Ia terus mengikuti Taehyung membujuknya agar mau menerima minuman kaleng tersebut. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya berjalan mengabaikan Jungkook. Jimin hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Jungkook. "Taehyungie, aku mohon terima ini, aku hanya tak ingin kau kehausan. Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusayangi." Kata Jungkook jujur sambil tetap berusaha membujuk Taehyung. Taehyung langsung berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum ia berpikir Taehyung akan menerima minuman yang diberinya. "YAK, AKU BILANG AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN MINUMAN BODOH INI." Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba, ia juga langsung mendorong tangan Jungkook yang memegang kaleng minuman tersebut dengan kencang, sehingga minuman yang Jungkook pegang langsung jatuh ke lantai. "DAN KAU ! AKU TAK MENYUKAIMU, JADI PERGILAH DAN LUPAKAN AKU." Teriak Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook yang masih kaget dengan sikap Taehyung tadi. "hng, N…N…Ne" Jawab Jungkook menahan tangisnya, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil karena sekarang air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan kaki yang kelihatan agak bergetar. "Aku Harus Melupakan Kim Taehyung." Gumam Jungkook disela-sela tangisnya.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Taehyung baru saja sampai dikelasnya ia langsung menyimpan tasnya dan duduk manis dibangkunya. Ia bisa bersantai hari ini karena kemarin merupakan hariterkhir ujian kenaikan kelas, dan hari ini hanya pembagian hasil ujian kemarin. Dan selanjutnya ia akan bisa berlibur dan bersantai. Ia mulai mengeluarkan earphone kesayangannya untuk mendengarkan music, "Yak,Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung baru saja akan menutup matanya tapi ia terganggu dengan teriakan Jimin yang melengking. "Yak! Wae ? Kau kenapa ha?" Kata Taehyung dengan sedikit kesal. "Gawat ! Kau Harus ikut denganku. Nanti akan ku jelaskan di Jalan" Jawab Jimin dengan panik dan langsung menarik Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Jimin, sepertinya ini memang masalah serius.

"Hmm, mau apa kita di rumah sakit?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin, karena sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit. Jimin tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu ruangan "Taehyung, kau tidak merasa aneh karena hari ini Jungkook tidak memberikanmu bekal untuk hari ini?" Jimin balik bertanya pada Taehyung. "Hm, mungkin karena kemarin aku menyuruhnya untuk melupakanku."Jawab Taehyung santai. "Hufft, Sebenarnya Jungkook mengalami kecelakaan, ia tertabrak Truk saat menyebrang jalan, setelah pulang sekolah. Dan sekarang ia dirawat di ruangan ini." Jelas Jimin pada Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan matanya, ia juga membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin.

Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan langsung masuk. Yoongi yang sedang menjaga Jungkook kaget saat melihat kedatangan Taehyung. Namun rasa kaget Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi amarah sesaat kemudian. "YAK! KENAPA KAU DATANG KESINI HA!" Teriak Yoongi pada Taehyung. Ia langsung berjalan kea rah Taehyung dengan penuh amarah. "KAU TAU INI SEMUA KARENAMU HA ! KARENA KAU JUNGKOOK MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN!" Teriak Yoongi kembali sambil memegang kerah seragam Taehyung. "Jungkook hanya tinggal sendirian jauh dari kedua orang Tuannya, kenapa ia harus mengalami ini. Sepupuku yang malang. DAN INI SEMUA KARENAMU KIM TAEHYUNG." Ujar Yoongi kembali. "M…Mwo apa maksudmu karena aku?" Taehyung bertanya pada Yoongi, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Yoongi. Yoongi langsung menatap Taehyung tajam, ia mulai bercerita

FLASHBACK ON

Jungkook sudah berhenti berlari, ia menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya dengan kasar. Ia mulai berjalan pelan dan saat ini kakinya bergetar hebat seakan ia tak mampu menahan berat Jungkook. Dan benar tak beberapa lama Jungkook jatuh terduduk. "A…aku harus melupakan Kim Taehyung. Aku harus melupakan Kim Taehyung." Gumam Jungkook. Ia kemudian berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga. Iapun kembali berjalan dengan kaki bergetar. "Aku harus melupakan Kim Taehyung. Aku Harus melupakan Kim TAehyung. Aku harus melupakan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook terus bergumam dengan kalimat yang sama, ia terus berjalan dan menatap kosong ke depan. Tanpa Jungkook sadari sekarang dia sudah berada di tengah jalan. "AWAS!" Seorang Ahjumma berteriak pada Jungkook, dan seketika itu juga ada Truk yang melaju kencang ke arah Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat melihat truk menuju ke arahnya. BRUK! Badan Jungkook terlempar beberapa meter setelah tertabrak truk. "A-Aku Ha-harus Melu…pakan Taehyungie." Gumam Jungkook hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook." Kata Suga yang sekarang sedang menangis setelah menceritakan kronologi saat Jungkook kecelakaan. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa tertunduk, karena secara tidak langsung ini memang adalah kesalahannya. "Mianhae." Kata Taehyung dengan nada sedih. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku." Kata Yoongi datar. "Hyung, aku yakin Jungkook pasti sadar dia anak yang kuat." Kata Jimin mengelus bahu Yoongi. "AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KIM TAEHYUNG JIKA JUNGKOOK-KU TIDAK BANGUN" Teriak Yoongi kembali, ia benar-benar harus menaha dirinya agar tidak mengambil pisau yang ada di meja. Jimin kembali mencoba menarik Yoongi agar tidak menyerang Taehyung lagi.

"Hng, aku dimana?" sebuah suara bergema membuat ketiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut melihat sumber suara. "J…Jungkook kau sadar." Yoongi mendekat ke arah Jungkook sang sumber suara. "JUNGKOOK SADAR ! DOKTER !" Teriak Yoongi senang melihat sepupu kesayangannya sadar.

"Ah, Jungkook orang yang sangat kuat. Kecelakaan yang menimpanya bisa dibilang cukup parah, tapi ia baik-baik saja, Cuma hanya beberapa luka yang apabila dirawat pasti akan pulih dalam beberapa hari." Jelas sang dokter pada 4 orang yang disitu. Sang dokter kemudian berpamitan. "Yak, Jungkook! Ini kau benar sepupuku ! Kau tidak apa-apa kan. Ah aku bahagia sekali" Kata Suga senang dan memeluk Jungkook. "Yah, hyung jangan memeluk ku terlalu erat." Kata Jungkook sambil mendorong Yoongi. Lalu mereka kemudian tertawa bersama. "Ah iya aku lupa, terima kasih sudah menjagaku semuanya." Kata Jungkook disertai dengan senyuman kelincinya yang khas. "Gomawo Yoongi hyung, Jimin," Kata Jungkook "dan hngg yang disamping Jimin itu siapa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung. Semua yang ada disitu membelalakan matanya, tidak mungkin Jeon Jungkook melupakan seorang Kim Taehyung, yang setahun belakangan ini menjadi salah satu orang yang sangat disayangi oleh Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah, kau tidak mengenal dia?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook. "Ne, aku baru melihatnya hyung. Memang dia siapa? Apa dia salah satu orang yang sangat penting." Kata Jungkook dengan wajah Inonncent.

TBC

Hua akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga, mohon Follow, Favorite atau Reviewnya agar ceritanya jadi lebih bagus dan Author lebih semangat menulis.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Ne, aku baru melihatnya hyung. Memang dia siapa? Apa dia salah satu orang yang sangat penting." Kata Jungkook dengan wajah Inonncent._

 **Chapter 2**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T Tapi dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritamya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah

Backsound : BTS_I Need U

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat Taehyung?" Jimin mencoba bertanya pada dokter. Saat ini mereka berada didepan kamar Jungkook, memastikan apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook.

"Benarkah ? Disaat pemeriksaan tidak ada yang salah dengan kepala Jungkook. Ia baik-baik saja." Dokter menjelaskan keadaan Jungkook. "Ah, apa mungkin sebelum kecelakaan, ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi antara Jungkook dan Taehyung ?" Tanya sang dokter. Taehyung mengangguk "Ne, aku dan Jungkook bertengkar sebelum kecelakaan." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, sepertinya sebelum kecelakaan Jungkook mensugestikan dirinya untuk melupakan Taehyung, dan tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan dan otak Jungkookpun bekerja sesuai dengan sugesti Jungkook tersebut yakni melupakan Taehyung." Penjelasan dokter tersebut sukses membuat hati Taehyung menjadi tidak karuan.

"Apakah ingatan Jungkook tentangku bisa kembali ?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba

"Untuk itu aku juga tidak tau. Kita liat saja apa yang akan terjadi." Kata Sang dokter sambil menepuk punggung Taehyung sebelum pergi.

Jimin hanya bisa memandang prihatin kepada sahabatnya tersebut. "Kim Taehyung, jika mengingatmu akan membuat Jungkook sakit, aku harap kau tidak membuatnya mengingat sakit yang ia rasakan dulu karenamu." Kata Yoongi tajam pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk.

"Yoongi hyung ! Kau dimana?" Teriak Jungkook. "Ne, aku disini. Ada apa?" Jawab Yoongi memasuki ruang rawat Jungkook yang di ikuti oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. "Kalian darimana ? Lama sekali." Omel Jungkook. "Oh iya, sebenarnya dia siapa ? Kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Tanya Jungkook lagi sambil menunjuk Taehyung. "Oh, aku teman sekelas Jimin. Aku datang menemaninya. Dan dulu saat OSPEK kau dan aku satu grup. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menjenguk mu kan?" Taehyung mencoba menjelaskan keberadaannya yang sepenuhnya adalah bohong. Jungkook tersenyum. "Oh iya, nama mu siapa ? Namaku Jungkook tapi beberapa orang memanggilku Kookie salah satunya suga hyung." Kata Jungkook dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Eh aku Taehyung. Dan siapa itu Suga ?" jawab Taehyung.

"Oh itu Yoongi hyung, aku memanggilnya Suga karena dia manis seperti gula tapi sayang kata-katanya sangat pedas. Ah itu panggilan khususku untuknya, aku suka membuat panggilan khusus untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi." Jungkook dengan sangat ceria menjelaskan tentang kebiasaannya itu.

"Hehe, benarkah? Itu Sangat lucu." Kata Taehyung sambil tertawa, Jimin dan Suga langsung berbalik ke arah Taehyung, mereka menunjukkan muka yang seakan berkata _"Apakah tadi Taehyung tertawa dan itu bukan tawa meremehkan."_ Karena sepanjang sejarah Taehyung tak pernah terlihat tertawa seperti itu, tawa bahkan senyum taehyung merupakan benda langkah.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung tertawa ikut tersenyum. "Ah kau tau bahkan aku punya panggilan khusus untuk Jimin, aku memanggilnya ChimChim. AHAHAHAH bagus kan?" Jungkook kembali bercerita tentang nama kesayangannya. "Ah, karena kau ada disini, itu berarti kita bersahabat dan aku menyayangi semua sahabatku. Kau juga harus memiliki nama khusus yang hanya aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu." Lanjut Jungkook dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Pose yang sangat imut menurut Taehyung.

"Taehyungie" Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jimin dan Suga yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton kembali terkejut, pasalnya Taehyungie memang merupakan nama kesayangan dari Jungkook khusus untuk Taehyung.

"Mwo? Taehyungie?" Jawab Jungkook "Ais aku tidak suka nama itu, kelihatan sangat manja, itu seperti aku sedang memanggil kekasihku." Lanjut Jungkook dengan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum terpaksa mengingat dulu Jungkook sangat suka memanggilnya seperti itu. "Ah kau kupanggil hyung saja., kita juga baru kenal hari ini dan sepertinya kau lebih tua beberapa bulan dari aku kan jadi sementara kau ku panggil Tae-hyung." Jelas Jungkook lagi.

"Ne, itu bagus juga walaupun aku lebih suka Taehyungie, hehehe" Jawab Taehyung disertai tawa yang dipaksakan, Jimin dan Suga juga ikut tertawa terpaksa. Sedangkan Jungkook benar-benar tertawa mengaggap yang dikatakan Taehyung tadi adalah lelucon.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Yey, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit." Teriak Jungkook sambil meloncat-loncat. "Yak ! Kau jangan melompat seperti anak kecil begitu. Nanti kau jatuh" Itu Yoongi yang memarahi Jungkook, sambil tetap memasukkan barang-barang Jungkook ke dalam tas. Yup setelah seminggu lebih di rawat di Rumah Sakit akhirnya Jungkook bisa pulang juga dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat senang. "Annyeong." Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menghentikan kegiatan melompat Jungkook. "Ah, AnnyeongTae-hyung." Balas Jungkook, ternyata yang datang tadi adalah Taehyung. "Kau datang lagi hari ini?" Tanya Yoongi kembali membereskan baju Jungkook yang tadi sempat terhenti. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Eh, Tae-hyung hari ini aku sudah boleh pulang. Kau tau ?" Kata Jungkook semangat. "Ne, tentu saja aku tau, makanya aku datang kemari untuk mengantarmu pulang." Jawab Taehyung. "Hng? Benarkah ? Kau kan datang tiap hari." Kata Yoongi lagi yang tetap dengan kegiatannya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong lusa kita sudah masuk sekolah, Jungkook apakah kau ingin pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook.

"Tentu saja aku harus ke sekolah. Aku sangat sehat sekarang." Jawab Jungkook sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Eh, inikah tahun pembelajaran baru berarti nanti ada rolling kelas dong. Ais nanti aku akan dikelas mana?" Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

"Ais, kau tidak usah pusing dengan itu Kookie, yang penting sekarang kita harus pulang." Kata Yoongi yang sudah selesai dengan barang-barang Jungkook. "Haha Ne, Kajja! Aku sudah kangen dengan apartemenku." Kata Jungkook. "Mwo ? Siapa bilang kau ke Apartemenmu, kita ke rumahku saja. Kau baru saja sembuh dan kau ingin ke Apartemenmu, sendiri ?" Yoongi mengomel pada Jungkook, Taehyung mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Jungkook selama ini tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

"T…Tapi kan hyung aku sudah sehat. Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook meyakinkan Yoongi. Yoongi melipat tangannya didepan dadanya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak setuju. "Ya,hyung ayolah. Aku tidak enak jika merepotkan kau, paman dan bibi."Jungkook mulai merajuk, "Ya, Suga hyung yang manis ~~~" Jungkook mulai beraegyo dan menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Taehyung yang melihat tingkah Jungkook pada Yoongi menelan ludahnya, "Yayaya baiklah kita ke apartemenmu." Kata Yoongi yang akhirnya tidak tahan dengan aegyo Jungkook. "Ah tapi aku akan menginap di apartemenmu, sampai kita masuk sekolah lusa." Lanjut Yoongi. "Ah, YEY! Baiklah Suga hyung boleh menginap di apartemenku." Jungkook langsung memeluk Yoongi. Sedangkan Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah laku dua sepupu itu.

"Ah, dan Yoongi hyung sebaiknya kau jangan meminum susu vanilla Jungkook di kulkas jika tidak ingin tanganmu digigit lagi." Kata Taehyung menasehati Yoongi. "Eh, Tae-hyung kenapa kau bisa tau tentang itu. Kita kan baru kenal ?" Jungkook menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada kata-kata Taehyung. "OH TIDAK" Taehyung keceplosan. Yoongi dan Taehyung kini raut wajah mereka menjadi panik, sedangkan Jungkook hanya terus memandang bingung pada Taehyung.

"E-eh,i.. ,J-Jungkook,hng…" Taehyung mencoba berbicara namun bingun ingin mengatakan apa. "Ah, dulu aku sempat melihatmu mengomel pada Yoongi hyung, tapi disitu kita belum terlalu dekat." Taehyung berbohong. Jungkook sempat menaikkan alisnya sebelah lalu mengangguk kalau ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Yoongipun menhembuskan napas nya lega, _"hampir saja"_ begitu pikirnya. Mereka mulai berjalan keluar menuju parkiran untuk pulang. "Mana mungkin aku bisa lupa tentang itu, kalau dulu seharian kau bercerita tentang kekesalanmu terhadap Yoongi hyung karena meminum susu vanilla kesukaanmu, walaupun saat itu aku mengabaikanmu." Gumam Taehyung yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Jungkook yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum miris dan mulai berlari kecil mengejar Yoongi dan Jungkook.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Yey, Hari pertama Masuk sekolah." Teriak Jimin saat memasuki gerbang Sekolahnya. PLETAK ! Taehyung yang baru datang langsung menjitak Jimin.

"Hei, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berteriak seperti orang gila." Kata Taehyung sambil menatap datar. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Taehyung tadi. Jimin yang melihat keramaian di depan mading lansung berlari, dan tak lupa Taehyung ikut berlari mengikuti Jimin.

"Ya, ya, ya kenapa kau berlari ha !" Kata Taehyung saat berhasil sampai di depan madding. "Wah, ada Tae-hyung juga." Bukannya Jimin yang menjawab tapi malah Jungkook yang menyapa. Merasa ada Jungkook, Taehyung langsung memasang tampang coolnya. "Hehe iya, pantas saja tadi Jimin langsung berlari ternyata ada kalian disini." Kata Taehyung, sedangkan Jimin hanya tersnyum konyol. "Eh kalian sudah tau berada di kelas mana ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada datarnya. Taehyung dan Jimin langsung menggeleng secara bersamaan, Yoongi hanya menghembuskan napasnya melihat kedua orang tersebut. "Kami berdua juga belum tau ada di kelas mana." Jungkook mulai berbicara. "Hm, kita tunggu saja sampai tidak banyak orang lagi dan kita lihat pembagian kelasnya." Saran Taehyung, ketiga lainnya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hei lihat sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang lagi !" Teriak Jimin seperti menemukan harta karun. "Ya,ya,ya tapi kau tidak usah berteriak begitu juga, ha!" Teriak Suga tak kalah kencangnya. "Aku kan hanya memberitahu." Balas Jimin. "Tapi tidak usah berteriak juga, nanti gendang telingaku rusak." Yoongi tak mau kalah dengan Jimin. Taehyung yang melihat Jimin dan Yoongi bertengkar hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik Jungkook untuk ke mading, Sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin yang melihat pergerakan Taehyun dan Jungkook langsung menghentikan kegiatan mari-mencekik-bersama-MinYoon dan berlari ke mading bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hua aku di kelas 11-B" Teriak Jungkook saat melihat ada namanya di daftar kelas 11-B. "Wua aku juga di kelas 11-B" Teriak Jimin tak kalah hebohnya. "KITA SEKELAS. YEY!" Jimin dan Jungkook berteriak bersama-sama, mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan dan meloncat bersam-sama persis dengan anak TK, "Ehem, aku juga di kelas 11-B." Kata Suga sambil tersenyum, dan sukses membuat Jungkook dan Jimin kembali berteriak, mereka berdua lalu memegang tangan Yoongi dan kembali meloncat bersama-sama. Namun tiba-tiba Jungkook berhenti melompat dan menatap ke Taehyung yang hanya diam mematung. "Eh,Tae-hyung kau di kelas mana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah khawatir , Jimin dan Yoongipun ikut menatap Taehyung penasaran.

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Hmmm,itu aku…" Kata Taehyung dengan wajah sedih, ketiga orang yang menatapnya merasa iba, _"mungkinkah Taehyung di kelas berbeda."_ Pikir mereka bertiga.

"AKU SEKELAS DENGAN KALIAN, AKU JUGA DI KELAS 11-B" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba yang langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi senang dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"HUA,KITA SEMUA SEKELAS." Teriak Jungkook, yoongi, dan Jimin bersamaan. Mereka berempat langsung berpegangan tangan membentuk lingkaran sambil meloncat-loncat sangat persis dengan anak TK. Dan tak lupa mereka berteriak senang, lalu kemudian mereka langsung berpelukan seperti Teletubies.

"Ah, Aku ingin sebangku dengan Tae-hyung, sepertinya dulu aku mempunyai keinginan seperti itu." Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba di tengah pelukan teletubies mereka.

TBC

Yey, Chapter 2 selesai lagi,

Dan makasih banyak banget yang udah review FF aku ini, sumpah aku suka banget ama review kalian semua. S emoga FF ku kali inilebih bagus yah.

Dan semoga banyak yang suka FF vkook ini, Author juga minta maaf kalo ada salah di FF ini, bye

Jangan Lupa Follow or Favorite, dan yang paling penting Review.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Ah, Aku ingin sebangku dengan Tae-hyung, sepertinya dulu aku mempunyai keinginan seperti itu." Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba di tengah pelukan teletubies mereka._

 **Chapter 3**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T Tapi dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah

Backsound : BTS_I Need U

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Mwo ?" Respon Taehyung mendengar keinginan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Eh tapi kenapa Kook ?" Yoongi bertanya. "Hm, mungkin karena aku baru mengenal Tae-hyung, jadi aku penasaran." Jawab Jungkook santai. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga sangat ingin sebangku dengan Jungkook kok." Kata Taehyung tersenyum sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jungkook.

"Ais terserah kalian, sebaiknya kita ke kelas saja sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat kelas baru kita." Kata Jimin semangat. "Kajja." Teriak mereka bersamaan dan mulai berjalan menuju kelas 11-B.

In Classroom

"Aku duduk disini !" Jungkook berlari ke bangku bagian tengah yang merupakan urutan ketiga dari depan. "Tae-hyung kau disini !" Teriak Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung masuk di ikuti dengan Yoongi dan Jimin di belakangnya. "Aku duduk di depanmu Kook." Kata Yoongi sambil menaruh tasnya di bangku yang berada di depan Jungkook. "Dan tentu saja Jimin yang keren ini akan duduk disamping Yoongi hyung." Ucap Jimin percaya diri, dan sukses membuat Yoongi ingin melempar kunci inggris ke wajahnya.

"Haha kau memang keren Jimin, tapi tidak sekeren diriku. Buktinya Jungkook ingin sebangku denganku. Tapi kau ? Sepertinya Yoongi hyung sangat tersiksa akan sebangku denganmu." Ucap Taehyung tak kalah percaya dirinya yang sekarang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di samping Jungkook.

Baru saja Jimin ingin protes namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris yang mendarat di kepala Taehyung. Dan ternyata itu adalah ulah Jungkook. "Yak, kau sangat percaya diri sekali ." Ucap si pelaku penjitakan. "Ais, bukannya kau ingin sebangku denganku karena aku keren." Balas Taehyung sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi habis dihantam oleh Kamus Bahasa Inggris 200 Milyar Kata.

"Aku hanya penasaran denganmu makanya aku ingin sebangku denganmu." Balas Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku hanya bingung sepertinya kita sudah lama kenal tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku pikir kau temanku seperti Jimin tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda tentang dirimu." Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

"Eh, hahaha mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kook." Ucap Suga sambil tertawa hambar. "Y-Ya itu mungkin cuman perasaanmu, dulu kita hanya teman satu grup OSPEK, tidak lebih." Kata Taehyung membenarkan pernyataan Suga sebelumnya. "Hm,ya sepertinya begitu." Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan ketiga lainnya hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Jungkook.

"Eh, Tae-hyung !" Pekik Jungkook seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia langsung mengobarik-abrik tasnya mencari sesuatu. Taehyung hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dicari Jungkook. "Ah, ketemu ! Ini dia." Teriak Jungkook senang sambil mengangkat 2 buah bekal di kedua tangannya. "Bekal ?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Haha entah kenapa aku bangun pagi-pagi hari ini, dan tanpa sadar aku pergi ke dapur dan memasak. Tapi saat sadar ternyata aku memasak untuk 2 orang. Ya sudah aku buat bekal 2 saja." Kata Jungkook panjang lebar. "Dan aku ingat denganmu yang pasti tidak sarapankan di rumah, jadi bekal ini untukmu." Lanjut Jungkook dengan senyuman kelinci khasnya.

"Eh, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku tidak pernah sarapan di rumah ?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung tersebut kaget sendiri dengan apa yang sebelumnya dikatakannya, ia juga bingung kenapa dia sangat yakin kalau Taehyung tidak akan sarapan di rumahnya. "Eh itu mungkin hanya feeling." Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Taehyungpun menerima bekal dari Jungkook tersebut. Ia langsung membuka bekal dari Jungkook tersebut. "Kau menerima bekal dariku karena kau menghargai makanan bukan karena menyukai masakanku." Gumam Jungkook tiba-tiba sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang baru saja makan langsung berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "M-Mwo ? Apa maksudmu Kook?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah berhasil menelan makanannya. Jungkook kemudian tersenyum "Ah tidak kok, kata-kata itu sepertinya sering ku dengar jadi aku mengucapkannya. Ais tapi aku lupa dimana sering mendengarnya." Jungkook kemudian memukul-mukul kepalanya mencoba untuk mengingat. "Kook, tidak kok. Aku memang menghargai makanan tapi aku juga sangat menyukai masakanmu. Jadi aku akan selalu menerima bekal darimu." Jawab Taehyung tulus. Dan tanpa sadar Jungkook juga tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Taehyung tersebut. _"Seharusnya dari dulu aku mengatakan ini padamu, bukan kata-kata seperti itu."_ Ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Sekarang sudah istirahat, di kelas hanya ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang daritadi hanya mengutak-atik Smartphonenya. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Yoongi sedang ke kantin untuk membeli cemilan katanya. "Yak, Kim Taehyung kenapa kau tidak ke kantin ?" Tanya Jimin yang mulai bosan. "Aku hanya malas. Lagipula aku sudah makan bekal dari Jungkook tadi pagi." Jawab Taehyung santai tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung terkejut. "Taehyung aku pikir akhir-akhir ini kau berubah." Ucap Jimin dengan nada serius tidak seperti biasanya. Taehyung langsung mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Jimin tersebut.

"Eh begini maksudku, sejak kau dan Jungkook dekat seperti sekarang kau terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat, dulu kau adalah Taehyung yang dingin dan gampang marah. Bahkan sekarang kau sering tersenyum, kau kembali ke sifatmu yang dulu sebelum…" tiba-tiba Jimin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sebelum ibu ku bunuh diri karena mengira ayahku berselingkuh dan ayahku yang stress karena tak bisa menjelaskan bahwa ibuku salah paham padanya, bahwa ia tak berselingkuh. Wanita itu hanya orang yang ia suruh untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada ibuku." Lanjut Taehyung dengan pandangan menerawang ke depan mengingat masa lalunya yang suram.

"Mi-Mianhae Taehyung-ah" Ucap Jimin menyesal karena secara tidak langsung ia membuka luka lama Taehyung yang dulu membuat Taehyung berubah dari orang yang selalu ceria menjadi Taehyung yang suram. "Aku hanya senang melihatmu mulai kembali seperti dulu saat kita pertama bertemu dan menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang." Kata Jimin kembali.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti kok." Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis kembali.

"Hei, hei kenapa suasanya jadi begini ? Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Yoongi yang baru saja datang bersama Jungkook. "Ani, hanya membicarakan masa lalu saat masih SMP." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada yang biasa.

"Eh,benarkah ?" Tanya Jungkook langsung duduk di samping Taehyung. "Ne, tentu saja" Jawab Taehyung yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba mengambil susu vanilla yang sedang diminum oleh Jungkook. Dan tanpa ragu Taehyung meminum susu vanilla Jungkook tersebut. "Yak ! Tae-hyung ! Itu punyaku." Teriak Jungkook saat menyadari susu vanillanya dicuri oleh Taehyung. "Yak, Jungkook-ah aku juga haus jadi aku minta sedikit." Jawab Taehyung seenaknya lalu kemudian kembali meminum minuman _curiannya_ tadi.

Dan akhirnya Jungkook langsung menarik minumannya itu walaupun sedotan susu vanilla itu masih ada di mulut Taehyung. Dengan ganas Jungkook meminum susu Vanilla tersebut. "Eh, tadi kan ini dari mulut Tae-hyung, berarti kami minum dengan sedotan yang …." Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba yang seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap bingung pada Jungkook.

"Ah ! Itu artinya kalian berciuman secara tidak langsung !." Teriak Jimin tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga berhasil membuat pipi Taehyung dan Jungkook memerah. "AHAHAHA, Park Jimin lihat ini, kau membuat uri Taehyung dan Jungkook malu." Kali ini Yoongi menertawai mereka.

"YAK ! Kalian, berhenti menggodaku." Teriak Jungkook sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas. Sedangkan Taehyung yang melihat tingkah Jungkook itu terpaku memandang Jungkook. _"Dia Terlalu imut. Sangat imut."_ Pikir Taehyung yang masih tetap memandang Jungkook.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung kau harus bertanggung jawab. Secara tidak langsung kau mencuri first kiss sepupu kelinciku." Kata Yoongi sambil menahan tawanya. "MWO ?" Jawab Taehyung berlebihan.

"Yak ! Hyung itukan hanya kebetulan aku minum satu sedotan dengan dia. Itu kan tidak berarti aku berciuman dengan Tae-hyung. Jadi First kiss ku sekarang masih aman." Kata Jungkook berapi-api. Sedangkan tiga orang yang mendengar perkataan Jungkook tersebut hanya tertawa geli

"Ha ! Jadi kau berharap aku mencium mu secara langsung sekarang, agar first kiss mu tidak aman ." Canda Taehyung. Dan tanpa diduga Sebuah ensiklopedia edisi terbaru sudah mendarat di kepala Taehyung yang mulus. Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jeon Jungkook yang entah darimana mendapatkan ensiklopedia tersebut.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi kini sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal akibat kelakukan Taekook, bahkan Jimin sudah terjatuh dari bangkunya namun ia tetap melanjutkan tawanya. Sedangkan Yoongi tak kalah hebohnya dengan Jimin, ia tak berhenti memukuli meja di depannya bahkan sesekali ia menendang Jimin yang berguling-guling di lantai karena tertawa.

Taehyung hanya meringis dan menatap sebal pada Jimin dan Yoongi yang menertawainya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam. Seakan tatapan Jungkook tersebut dapat mengiris permukaan kulit Taehyung.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"YEY, SAATNYA PULANG." Teriak Jimin saat guru telah meninggalkan kelas. "Ya, ya, ya PARK BERISIK JIMIN. Berhenti berteriak atau lidahmu ku potong." Ancam Yoongi pada Jimin sambil mengacungkan pulpen miliknya. Jiminpun langsung diam mendengar ancaman Yoongi.

"Eh, aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu sebentar ada buku yang harus ku pinjam. Kalian tunggu aku di gerbang saja." Pamit Jungkook yang langsung berlari. Sedangkan ketiganya hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti, dan membiarkan Jungkook pergi.

"Hei, hei bukankah itu Jeon Jungkook?" Kata seorang yeoja pada temannya. "Ne, itu Jungkook yang tidak tau malu itu kan." Kata Yeoja yang satu lagi. "He ! Dasar sudah ditolak Taehyung tapi dia tetap mendekati Taehyung. Benar-benar tak tau malu. Aku kesal padanya." Jawab yeoja yang lainnya. Kedua Yeoja tersebut saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum jahat. "Aku ada ide" Ucap yeoja tersebut

"Hua, aku harus cepat sekarang, pasti mereka bertiga sudah lama menungguku." Jungkook bermonolog. "Yak ! Jeon Jungkook berhenti disana." Ternyata Yeoja tadi yang berteriak pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa dipanggil refleks berbalik. "Dasar tak tau malu. Rasakan ini." Tanpa aba-aba kedua yeoja tersebut secara bertubi-tubi melempari Jungkook dengan telur . Jungkook langsung saja menutup matanya saat merasa kalau sebentar lagi drinya akan menjadi adonan kue.

PLOK ! PLOK ! PLOK !

Telur-telur tersebut pecah. Jungkook merasa aneh bukannya merasakan telur yang pecah di tubuhnya, melainkan ia merasakan kalau seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. "Tae-Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ucap Jungkook saat membuka matanya, dan ternyata orang yang memeluknya sekaligus melindunginya dari serangan telur tadi adalah Taehyung.

"Gwencahana Kook ?" Tanya Taehyung tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jungkook sebelumnya. Jungkook yang kelihatan masih shock hanya mengangguk pada Taehyung. Tatapan lembut Taehyung yang ia tujukan pada Jungkook tadi seketika berubah saat melihat kedua yeoja yang melempari Jungkook dengan telur. "OH, Tidak itu Kim Taehyung." Panik kedua yeoja tersebut. "Yak, kalian berdua berhenti menganggu Jungkook lagi. Jika kalian masih menganggunya kupastikan kalian tidak akan bisa sekolah disini lagi atau bahkan di seluruh Korea." Ancam Taehyung pada kedua yeoja tersebut, dan tentu saja mereka takut dengan ancaman Taehyung tersebut secara Taehyung adalah cucu dari Kim Jong Woon, pemilik Kim Coorporation yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

"Mi-mianhae kami tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap kedua yeoja tersebut, yang langsung berlari pergi dari situ.  
Taehyung berbalik pada Jungkook lagi, "Kamu benar baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanya Taehyung kembali, belum sempat Jungkook menjawab tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lagi. Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook seakan ia sangat takut kalau Jungkook akan pergi.

"Wua, Wua apa yang terjadi disini ?" Yoongi yang baru datang bersama Jimin langsung panik melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung, terutama Taehyung yang penampilannya cukup mengerikan akibat lemparan telur.

"Ah, hyung. Tadi ada yeoja yang mencoba melempari Jungkook telur. Tapi untung saja aku datang tepat waktu." Jelas Taehyung yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat Yoongi dan Jimin datang.

"Yoongi hyung." Panggil Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Aku melupakan seseorang kan?" lanjut Jungkook. "Aku mengingatnya hyung. Seseorang yang aku suka, ani aku mencintainya." Lanjut Jungkook kembali. "MWO ?" Ketiga lainnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget mereka.

 **To Be Continued**

Ye ye ye chapter 3 kelar, chapter ini lumayan butuh perjuangan, soalnya pas buat nih jari gua luka, jadi pas ngetik di ELpi jadi sakit. Tapi karena ide di otaku dah nggak nahan pengen keluar(?) jadi harus tetep lanjut.

Oke jangan lupa Follow or Favorite tapi yang paling penting Reviewnya yah

Maaf juga yah soalnya aku nggak bisa bals reviewnya satu persatu.

Oke bye sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, ntar aku usahain fast update

review dari kalian sangat berarti.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Yoongi hyung." Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Aku melupakan seseorang kan?" lanjut Jungkook. "Aku mengingatnya hyung. Seseorang yang aku suka, ani aku mencintainya." Lanjut Jungkook kembali. "MWO ?" Ketiga lainnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bingung mereka._

 **Chapter 4**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T Tapi dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah

Backsound : BTS_I Need U, BTS_Butterfly, f(x)_Paper heart

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Apa maksudmu Jungkook-ah ?" Jimin yang pertama sadar langsung bertanya pada Jungkook. Dan sepertinya Yoongi dan Taehyung masih terbengong mendengar pernyataan dari Jungkook barusan.

"T-Tadi tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian aku sadar kalau yang aku ingat adalah kenanganku bersama orang yang kucintai." Jelas Jungkook. "Ja-Jadi Jungkook siapa orang itu ?" Taehyung langsung bertanya, ia takut jika Jungkook mengingat tentang kisah mereka berdua. Jungkook menggeleng "Aniya, aku tidak tau siapa dia, di ingatanku wajahnya terlihat kabur aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengenalinya." Jelas Jungkook. "Aku hanya ingat apa yang terjadi pada kami." Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

"Tapi Kook, bagaimana tiba-tiba kau bisa mengingat tentang orang itu ?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melirik sekilas pada Taehyung. "Eh ? I-i-itu saat Tae-hyung memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tiba-tiba bayangan tentang orang itu muncul di kepalaku." Jawab Jungkook dengan ekpresi polosnya.

"Jadi, Jungkook apa kau ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu, orang yang ada di ingatanmu ?" Taehyung mencoba bertanya secara hati-hati. "Ani, ani aku tidak mau." Refleks Jungkook menggeleng kuat. "Kenapa ?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Hufft, walaupun aku mencintainya tapi samar-samar di ingatanku orang itu terlihat tidak menyukaiku, bahkan sepertinya ia membeciku. Jadi jika aku mengingatnya aku takut akan menganggunya. Dan aku juga takut akan sakit hati, aku tidak siap. Aku sudah bahagia, dengan adanya kalian bertiga itu sudah cukup bagiku."Ucap Jungkook tulus dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba. "Ha, kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku ?" Balas Jungkook bingung. "Eh, itu karena aku memelukmu, dan membuatmu ingat dengan orang itu." Ucap Taehyung tulus

"Ais, itu tidak masalah kok. Aku senang mengingatnya, sepertinya dulu saat aku mengejarnya sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Jungkook kembali tersenyum lebar. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum paksa mendengar semua perkataan Jungkook tersebut.

"Eh, Tae-hyung kau tau ?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. "Hmm apa ?" Balas Taehyung yang bertanya kembali. "Ucapan yang pernah aku katakan padamu, aku sudah tau aku sering mendengarnya dimana." Kata Jungkook dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir.

"Huff, Tae-hyung kau pikun, ucapan ku tentang kata _Aku menerima bekal darimu karena aku menghargai makanan,bukan karena aku menyukaimu._ Kau ingat kan?" Jungkook kembali bertanya. Taehyung mengangguk pasrah, sedangkan yoongi dan Jimin tetap menjadi penonton setia. "Itu adalah kata-kata yang sering di ucapkan oleh orang yang aku sukai saat aku memberinya ." Lanjut Jungkook dibarengi dengan senyumnya yang manis. Taehyung tanpa sadar langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia kaget dengan ucapan Jungkook tersebut, dan tiba-tiba ia juga merasa sedih di saat yang sama.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Dan Taehyung kau juga harus membersihkan dirimu." Titah Yoongi. "Ah, Tae-hyung sebaiknya kau ke apartemenku saja membersihkan diri. Apartemenku kan dekat, dan tak mungkin kau mau pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu." Ucap Jungkook dengan semangat. Dan tanpa babibu Taehyung mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook tersebut. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi pulang bersama atas suruhan Taehyung. Dan mau tak mau mereka berdua pulang terlebih dahulu.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Jungkook dan Taehyung kini sudah sampai di Apartement milik Jungkook. Untuk seusia Jungkook apartement yang ia tinggali sekarang bisa dibilang cukup mewah atau bahkan sangat mewah menurut Taehyung yang juga memang terbiasa hidup mewah. Jungkook memasukkan password untuk membuka apartementnya. Taehyung memperhatikan password yang Jungkook masukkan. "He 30011209, apa artinya itu?" Ucap Taehyung yang berhasil melihat password yang dimasukkan oleh Jungkook.

"Ah itu, entahlah aku juga tidak tau. Saat pertama kali datang kesini setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit, aku hanya langsung memasukkan password itu dan ding ding ding berhasilkan." Jawab Jungkook sambil menaikkan bahunya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir itu tanggal lahirku. Aku lahir 01 Sept. Dan itu mengungkap misteri untuk angka 01 dan 09. Tapi untuk angka 30 dan 12 itu aku tak tau." Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

Tiba-tiba langkah Taehyung berhenti mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. _"Mungkinkah angka 30 dan 12 itu dari tanggal lahirku 30 Desember_?" PikirTaehyung. "Ya, Tae-hyung apa yang kau lakukan diam disitu. Ayo masuk dan mandi." Kata Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Taehyung langsung masuk.

"Nah, hyung berikan aku seragam mu yang penuh telur itu. Aku akan membawanya ke laundry di bawah. Dan dalam beberapa jam seragam mu akan rapi dan wangi langi." Ucap Jungkook seperti mengiklankan laundry yang ada di apartemennya. "Ta-tapi kook-ah.." Taehyung mencoba protes. "Ais, Tae-hyung tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kau masuk dan mandi. Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju." Ucap Jungkook sambil mendorong Taehyung ke dalam kamar mandinya. Taehyung dengan pasrah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi namun belum beberapa menit, Taehyung membuka kembali pintu kamar mandi. Tapi ia sudah tak memakai kemeja seragamnya. Yup Taehyung sedang topless sekarang.

"Jungkook-ah dimana aku harus menaruh pakaian kotorku dan handuknya ada dimana ?" Tanya Taehyung. Entah mengapa di mata Jungkook saat ini Taehyung terlihat sangat ehh errr _sexy_. "Ah, seragam mu taruh saja disitu dan handuk ada kok di dalam kamar mandi." Jawab Jungkook sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung langsung masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan Taehyung masuk ke kamar mandi, Jungkook langsung mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya. "Ais, Jeon Jungkook kau ini kenapa, Kau hanya melihat Kim Taehyung topless dan kau sudah seperti ini." Ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. "Ais, dan kenapa jantungku ini setiap bersama dengannya selalu seperti ingin meloncat." Lanjut Jungkook kembali sambil memegang dadanya. "Ais, kenapa juga suhu di ruangan ini sangat panas. Apa pendingin ruangannya rusak." Jungkook malah menyalahkan pendingin ruangannya yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah, ia juga masih mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Ia pun keluar dan menemukan Jungkook yang sedang duduk menonton TV. "Eh,Kookie kau tidak ingin mandi ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sekarang sudah memakai pakaian milik Jungkook. Jungkook refleks berbalik, dan seperti tadi tiba-tiba suhu tubuh Jungkook kembali naik melihat Taehyung. "N-ne tentu saja oppa,eh hyung,eh Tae-hyung" Balas Jungkook salah tingkah yang bahkan sampai salah menyebut Taehyung dengan oppa. Ia langsung berdiri dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi di kamarnya tepat di lantai 2. "Eh, Kook kau tidak mau mengambil handuk ini." Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba saat Jungkook sudah berada di tangga, Jungkook memukul jidatnya lalu kemudian berbalik dan mengambil handuk di tangan Taehyung secara kilat, kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke kamar mandi . Dan Taehyung dengan jelas melihat sekarang warna pipi Jungkook memerah bersaing ketat dengan tomat yang dijual di toko sayurterdekat.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Jungkook itu. "Ais, anak itu lucu sekali. Bahkan ia salah memanggilku menjadi Oppa." Ucap Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri dan masih tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah Jungkook tadi. "Hufft, sikapnya tadi membuatku ingin memeluknya dan tak akan melepaskannya. Dan aku juga ingin mencium bibir cherry nya itu." Lanjut Taehyung kembali tanpa sadar. "Yak, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Taehyung." Taehyung langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya juga. Dan terakhir ia memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Jungkook akhirnya sudah selesai mandi tak lupa ia juga keramas. Ia juga sudah memakai kaos dan jeans selututnya. Ia ke ruang tengah namun ia tak menemukan Kim Taehyung. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan boneka Singa milik Jungkook.

"Tae-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget. "Eh, Jungkook boneka ini ?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung malah bertanya kembali pada Jungkook. "Eh, entahlah aku tidak tau kapan membelinya, tapi aku sangat menyukai boneka itu." Jawab Jungkook jujur. Taehyung kembali menatap boneka itu

 _FLASHBACK ON_

 _"Taehyungie~, belikan aku boneka singa itu." Pinta Jungkook pada Taehyung dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Saat ini Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada di toko boneka yang ada di salah satu Mall. Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung menemaninya ke mall setelah hampir seharian ia mengikuti dan memohon pada Taehyung agar mau menemaninya, dan usaha Jungkook tidak sia-sia buktinyan sekarang Taehyung sudah berada di toko boneka bersamanya._

 _Dan sekarang Jungkook sedang meminta Taehyung agar Taehyung mau membelikannya boneka Singa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan tentu saja Taehyung langsung menolak keinginan Jungkook itu. "Taehyungie~~ ayolah~" Jungkook menarik-narik lengan Taehyung. "Ani, aku tidak akan membelikanmu." Jawab Taehyung. Jungkook langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, bahkan pegawai toko boneka tersebut tertawa melihat kelakuan Jungkook pada Taehyung tersebut, "Pasangan yang lucu." pikir mereka._

 _"Taehyungie~" Jungkook kembali merajuk pada Taehyung. Kali ini ia menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Dengan mata membesar dan bibir yang dikerucutkan membuat Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti anak anjing yang meminta untuk di adopsi, sangat menggemaskan. "Ais, ais baiklah aku akan membelikannya. Setelah ini kita pulang dan besok jangan mengangguku lagi." Titah Taehyung, Jungkook langsung mengangguk senang. Ia berjanji setelah ini mereka akan langsung pulang, tapi untuk tidak menganggu Taehyung keesokan harinya Jungkook tidak bisa janji._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Tae-Hyung ! Tae-Hyung ! Tae-Hyung !" Jungkook berteriak tepat di telinga Jungkook. "YAK ! Jungkook kenapa kau berisik sekali." Balas Taehyung. "Yak, itu karena dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau hanya diam. Memang kau sedang melamun apa ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan kening yang berkerut. "He, aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Balas Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya,ya,ya. Baiklah kalau begitu." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, berikan aku boneka itu. Kau tidak boleh memegangnya terlalu lama." Ucap Jungkook mencoba merebut bonekanya yang ada pada tangan Taehyung. Dan Refleks Taehyung mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Tak mau kalah Jungkook juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Yak, Tae-hyung kembalikan !" Jungkook kembali berteriak. Kini Taehyung sudah berdiri sambil mengangkat boneka itu tinggi-tinggi agar Jungkook tidak bisa mengapainya. Jungkook bahkan mulai melompat-lompat, sedangkan Taehyung tertawa senang bisa menganggu Jungkook.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Jungkook bisa tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan membuat ia jatuh ke depan menabrak Taehyung. Akhirnya Jungkook jatuh bersama dengan Taehyung dan untungnya mereka terjatuh ke arah kasur Jungkook, jadi mereka tidak terlalu sakit karena jatuh. Namun bukan itu masalahnya, yang bermasalah adalah posisi mereka. Bisa dibilang saat ini posisi mereka ehem sangat dekat, dimana Jungkook terjatuh diatas Taehyung, tepatnya ia sedang menindih Taehyung saat ini. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan tanpa berniat untuk bergerak.

Beberapa detik tidak ada pergerakan. Jungkook yang lebih dulu sadar dengan posisi mereka berdua, berusaha untuk bangun terlebih dahulu. Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung menahan punggung Jungkook dan membalikkan badannya, otomatis tubuh Jungkook juga ikut berbalik. Akhirnya posisi mereka berubah, kini Taehyung yang berada di atas Jungkook. Dengan rambut yang sedikit basah akibat keramas tadi membuat Jungkook terlihat lebih _menarik_ di mata Taehyung. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung menyentuh dahi Jungkook kemudian jarinya bergerak menuju mata Jungkook, lalu ke hidung dan terakhir ke pipi Jungkook, Taehyung menyentuh wajah Jungkook dengan sangat hati-hati seakan sedikit kasar saja bisa membuat kulit Jungkook tergores. Seperti terhipnotis Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan menikmati jari-jari Taehyung yang bergerak di wajahnya. Taehyung lalu kemudian menyingkirkan jari-jarinya yang mengelus pipi Jungkook, tetapi selanjutnya Taehyung malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook pelan namun pasti, Jungkook langsung menutup kedua mata bulatnya. Dan Taehyung terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook.

 **To Be Continued**

Aloha, Please jangan bunuh author karena TBC nya muncul pas bagian Vkook lagi _mesra-mesraan_ , hehehe

Dan sekarang Jungkook udah 19 tahun (Korea) (internasional 18) *tebar confetti.

Artinya sekarang dia udah legal di apa-apain(?) sama Mpi kan, heheeh

Dan gpp kan author bikin adegan yang Tae ama Kook di kasur itu, kook kan juga udah legal. Dan jujur author baru pertama kali buat adegan kayak gitu, jadi mohon dimaafkan.

Sebenarnya FF ini udah author buat sampe chap 6 tapi kadang author malas buat ngedit lagi takut yang ada typo, akhirnya telat deh ngepost

Oke Semoga semua suka chap ini, Jangan lupa Follow or Favorite dan yang paling penting Review


	5. Chapter 5

_Taehyung lalu kemudian menyingkirkan jari-jarinya yang mengelus pipi Jungkook, tetapi selanjutnya Taehyung malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook pelan namun pasti, Jungkook langsung menutup kedua mata bulatnya. Dan Taehyung terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jungkook._

 **Chapter 5**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T yang berubah Jadi T++

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

Other cast

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah

Backsound : BTS_I Need U, BTS_Outro : Propose, EXO : Don't Go

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Saat wajah Taehyung sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi dengan wajah Jungkook, Taehyung malah mengosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jungkook dengan sangat lembut. Sedangkan Jungkook langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung milik Taehyung.

Melihat Jungkook membuka matanya, Taehyung tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook dan dengan tiba-tiba ia langsung mencium bibir plum Jungkook. Jungkook yang awalnya terkejut, kini mulai membalas ciuman Taehyung. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempel berubah menjadi lumatan, gigitan, dan akhirnya juga menjadi perang lidah. Dan suhu dalam kamar Jungkook berubah menjadi sangat panas untuk dua orang yang sedang berciuman tersebut.

Jungkook mulai kehabisan napas, ia mendorong pelan dada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mengerti maksud dari Jungkook, mulai melepaskan ciumannya sambil memegang tangan Jungkook bermaksud menyalurkan energinya. Tak sampai situ, Taehyung menatap leher putih Jungkook, tanpa aba-aba Taehyung menciumi leher Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mendesah tertahan saat Taehyung mengigit lehernya dan membuat sebuah tanda berwarna kebiruan. Setelah puas dengan leher Jungkook, Taehyung kembali ke bibir Jungkook. Ia mencium bibir Jungkook sambil tetap memegang tangan Jungkook.

 _"Taehyung Hentikan !"_ Taehyung mulai berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih mencium Taehyung dan Jungkook juga masih terus membalas ciuman Taehyung walaupun ia sedikit kesusahan mengimbangi Taehyung. _"HENTIKAN !"_ Taehyung masih belum bisa berhenti mencium Jungkook walaupun otaknya sudah menyuruhnya berhenti. "STOP IT" Taehyung berteriak setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Ia langsung berdiri.

Taehyung menatap keadaan Jungkook, saat ini Jungkook terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang tadi rapi telah keramas kini menjadi acak-acakan, bibir Jungkook juga memerah akibat berciuman tadi, kaos yang ia kenakan juga sudah terangkat. Sedangkan Taehyung keadaanya juga tak kalah berantakannya dengan keadaan Jungkook.

"Ju-Jungkook, mian mianhae a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud…" Ucap Taehyung terbata-bata, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. "Eh, eh i-tu, aku kau." Balas Jungkook yang juga dengan ucapan tak beraturan setelah ia sudah duduk dan tidak berbaring lagi.

"Kook, yang tadi itu ji-jika kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa melupakannya kau bisa berpura-pura itu tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Taehyung sangat cepat, ia langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Taehyung bodoh !" Ucap Taehyung yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungkook.

"Hufft, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika itu adalah first kissku. Dan sepertinya tadi itu adalah salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupku." Gumam Jungkook sambil masih memegang bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak karena ulah Taehyung.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya saling diam, saat ini mereka sedang menonton TV bersama. Tapi sepertinya pikiran mereka tidak berada disitu, mereka berdua masih memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana ruangan tersebut benar-benar sangat akward, tidak ada yang memulai berbicara.

"Eh, Tae-hyung aku pergi mengecek dulu seragammu di bawah. Mungkin sudah kering." Jungkook pamit pada Taehyung. "Y-Ya, silahkan. Aku menunggumu disini." Jawab Taehyung masih canggung. Setelah melihat Jungkook pergi,Taehyung langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja di depannya. "Kim Taehyung bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan dirimu." Ucap Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh,Tae-hyung !" Jungkook bingung melihat tingkah Taehyung yang aneh itu. "Eh, Jungkook, kau sudah kembali ?" Taehyung langsung berhenti membenturkan kepalanya di meja saat melihat Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Taehyung sebelumnya. "Ah, itu aku hanya mengecek bagaimana kuatnya meja ini." Taehyung beralasan, Jungkook mengangkat alisnya. _"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu."_ PikirTaehyung. "Oh, aku hanya kembali untuk mengambil kertas laundry." Kata Jungkook yang kemudian langsung mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di samping TV dan langsung keluar kembali. Setelah memastikan Jungkook benar-benar sudah pergi, Taehyung kembali membentur-benturkan kepalanya tapi kali ini sasarannya adalah tembok tempat ia bersandar.

"Ini seragammu" Ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung saat ia sudah mengambilnya dari laundry. "Ah, gomawo. Berapa biayanya ?" Tanya Taehyung saat menerima seragamnya. "Ah itu gratis, karena kau tadi sudah menolongku." Jawab Jungkook tulus disertai dengan senyuman kelincinya. Melihat senyum Jungkook, tanpa sadar Taehyung juga tersenyum. "Eh, Jungkook sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari sudah hampir gelap." Kata Taehyung setelah melihat jam. "Eh, tentu saja. Kau harus hati-hati." Balas Jungkook. "Oh, iya terima kasih dan maaf untuk hari ini." Ucap Taehyung kembali dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. "Dan pakaianmu akan ku kembalikan setelah di cuci." Lanjut Taehyung yang detik berikutnya ia sudah mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Dah, Tae-hyung." Jungkook melambai pada Taehyung, saat Taehyung sudah berjalan keluar dari apartemen Jungkook. Taehyung membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook sebelum ia menghilang di belokan.

Jungkook langsung buru-buru menutup pintu apartementnya. Ia langsung duduk sambil bersender di pintu apartementnya. "Mungkin jika beberapa detik lagi Tae-hyung masih ada disini, jantungku akan benar-benar meloncat keluar." Jungkook bermonolog.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Keesokan harinya

"Yak, Yoongi hyung ! Kalung apa yang kau pakai itu ?" Tanya Jungkook heboh melihat Yoongi memakai kalung, karena untuk urusan aksesoris Yoongi orang yang sangat cuek. Bahkan memakai cincin saja ia merasa terganggu.

"Ais, ini bukan apa-apa kook" Jawab Yoongi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kalung yang berbandul dengan inisial "JY".

"Hei ? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah berisik." Ucap Jimin yang baru saja datang, di ikuti Taehyung yang juga baru datang. Mereka berdua langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Jimin juga langsung memutar kursinya agar bisa menghadap ke tempat duduk Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Hei, Chim lihat ! Yoongi hyung memakai kalung, dan ia tak mau memberitahuku tentang kalung itu." Adu Jungkook pada Jimin. "Hmm, maksudmu kalung seperti ini." Jawab Jimin sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang dipakainya. Dan kalung yang dipakai Jimin tersebut persis dengan kalung yang dipakai dengan Yoongi. "M-Mwo ?" Jungkook kaget melihat kalung yang dipakai oleh Jimin.

"Hehe sebenarnya saat kami pulang bersama kemarin, aku dan Yoongi membeli kalung ini bersama. Dan inisial JY itu artinya Jimin Yoongi." Jimin menjelaskan dengan malu-malu. "Ais dasar bodoh." Gerutu Yoongi sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya Yoongi juga sedang malu pemirsa.

"Kalian berdua jahat, kalian membeli barang couple tapi tidak mengajakku." Protes Jungkook. "Memangnya kenapa kami harus mengajakmu ?" Balas Jimin dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Kita ber4 kan bersahabat, seharusnya kalau ingin membeli barang seperti itu, kalian juga harus mengajak aku dan Taehyung." Protes Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau ! Jika kau ingin barang couple dengan Taehyung saja, dia pasti tidak akan keberatan." Balas Yoongi dengan cuek. "Ha, aku ?" Taehyung yang merasa disebut hanya melongo. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk kompak.

"Eh, tunggu Jungkook di lehermu itu apa ?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook saat tidak sengaja ia melihat ada tanda kebiruan di leher Jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi tersebut refleks memegang kepalanya, _"Aku bisa dipenggal oleh Yoongi hyung kalau dia tau tentang kemarin."_ Pikir Taehyung mengingat bagaimana sadisnya Yoongi jika itu sudah berurusan dengan sepupu tercintanya. "Yak ! Taehyung kenapa kau yang malah memegang kepalamu ?" Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Eh, i-ini ka-karena kemarin a-aku." Jungkook menjawab dengan terbata-bata ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi mungkin ada pertumpahan darah jika Yoongi mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Taehyung kemarin. Tanpa sadar Jungkook berbalik ke arah Taehyung meminta bantuan. Dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya balik dengan wajah meringis dan ia juga sedikit mengelengkan kepalanya tanda kalau ia juga tidak tau mau bilang apa.

"Ah, kemarin leher Jungkook digigit serangga." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba saat Jungkook juga ingin berbicara. "I-iya itu betul, kemarin aku digigit serangga." Jungkook membenarkan perkataan Taehyung. Jimin dan Yoongi mengangkat alis mereka, menurut mereka alasan Jungkook dan Taehyung terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Dari bekasnya, sepertinya itu serangga yang sangat besar." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada tidak percaya. Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung menganggukan kepala mereka. "Itu juga pasti serangga yang sangat nakal hyung." Tambah Jimin disertai smirk. "Ne, kau benar Jimin. Jika aku berhasil menangkap serangga itu, aku pasti akan mematahkan leher serangga itu." Kata Yoongi sadis, bahkan pensil yang ia pegang daritadi langsung patah. Taehyung langsung menelah ludahnya kasar, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati muda, apalagi ia juga belum mempatenkan kelinci imut yang duduk di sampingnya sebagai miliknya.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Hari ini setelah jam istirahat dan seterusnya akan ada rapat guru jadi mereka bisa pulang cepat. Tetapi karena sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah jadi mereka semua tidak jadi pulang cepat dan lebih memilih rapat untuk menentukan apa yang akan kelas mereka lakukan saat festival sekolah nanti.

"Nah tahun ini kelas kita kelas II-B telah sepakat pada saat siang hari kita akan membuat café saja. Serta untuk malamnya kita akan menampilkan drama. Bagaimana ?" Sang ketua kelas Kim Namjoon menjelaskan di depan kelas. Dan yang ada disitu mengangguk menyetujui usul Namjoon tersebut tanpa ada protes.

"Eh, baiklah untuk drama aku ingin Taehyung dan Jungkook naik kesini." Ucap Namjoon lagi. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menatap bingung satu sama lain, tapi sesaat kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di depan kelas.

"Nah, aku tau kalian berdua memiliki basic di bidang teater jadi aku ingin kalian yang mengurus dan melatih pemainnya, bagaimana ?" Tawar Namjoon pada Taekook. "Tentu saja, kami akan melatih mereka." Jawab Jungkook dengan semangat, sedangkan Taehyung yang awalnya ragu menjadi semangat juga karena melihat reaksi Jungkook.

"Jadi drama apa yang kalian inginkan dan pemain utamanya sebaiknya siapa ?" Namjoon bertanya. Jungkook kemudian berbisik pada Taehyung, Taehyung kelihatan tidak setuju kemudian bergantian ia yang berbisik pada Jungkook. Jungkook kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan menaikkan 2 jempolnya pada Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku dan Tae-hyung tadi sempat berdiskusi dan kami setuju untuk memilih drama Beauty and The Beast saja." Kata Jungkook lantang disertai dengan anggukan siswa lainnya. "Dan untuk pemeran utamanya kami memilih Oh Sehun dan Choi Sulli." Lanjut Jungkook kembali. "Alasan kami memilih mereka karena kita sudah tau kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi nanti saat ada adegan mesra mereka tidak akan canggung lagi. Dan sepertinya mereka juga pasti memiliki chemistry yang kuat." Kali ini Taehyung yang berbicara.

Dan tak perlu di tanya lagi Sehun dan Sulli sudah pasti menerima peran tersebut. Setelah itu mereka semua kembali berdiskusi untuk mengatur apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan saat festival sekolah nanti, dimana semuanya harus benar-benar terlibat. Untuk café para Teletubies (re:Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Yoongi) terpilih untuk menjadi pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan. Untuk drama Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu akan mengurusi para pemain, sedangkan Minyoon mengurusi property dan panggung.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alo, sebenarnya Chapter ini author masih mau nambahin, soalnya TBC kurang greget alias kurang mengigit dan buat penasaran. Tapi setelah pikir lagi nanti malah kepanjangan dan alhasil reader jadi bosan.

Oke sekian, untuk kissing scene Vkook mohon maap author nggak bisa buat yang terlalu hot, itu aja author susah banget mikirnya bagusnya gimana, apalagi author ngetiknya malem-malem,heheh

Jangan lupa Follow or Favorite dan paling penting Review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Untuk café para Teletubies (re:Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Yoongi) terpilih untuk menjadi pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan. Untuk drama Taehyung dan Jungkook tentu akan mengurusi para pemain, sedangkan Minyoon mengurusi property dan panggung._

 **Chapter 6**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life, little angst

Leght : Chaptered

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Park Jimin a.k.a BTS Jimin

Min Yoongi a.k.a BTS Suga

Other

VKook Pairing, Slight MinYoon

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

NB : Disini Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, ama Jimin seangkatan yah walaupun beda tahun lahir

Backsound : BTS_I Need U, BTS_Let Me Know

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Hari festival sekolah akhirnya tiba, dan ini saatnya semua siwa siswa di Bangtan High School melaksanakan kegiatan dan tugas masing-masing. Sama seperti di stand kelas 11-B mereka sibuk melayani pelanggan di café mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook antarkan pesanan meja no 08." Titah salah satu anak kelas 11-B yang telah menyelesaikan pesanan 08, dan Jungkook sebagai pelayan harus mengantarkan pesanan tersebut secepatnya. "Ne." Balas Jungkook dan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Eh,Tae-hyung kau sudah selesai ?"Tanya Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung yang sudah melepaskan apron pelayannya.

"Oh, Ne. Shiftku sudah selesai sekarang aku sudah bisa bebas." Balas Taehyung santai sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, tanda kalau ia mulai kelelahan.

"Ya, tunggu aku. Waktu kerjaku masih ada 15 menit lagi. Aku juga ingin berkeliling festival sekolah." Jungkook memohon pada Taehyung. Taehyung sejenak melihat jam tangannya dan mengangguk tanda kalau ia akan menunggu Jungkook.

"Hua,Kau baik sekali haha." Teriak Jungkook senang yang langsung memeluk Taehyung, bahkan Taehyung hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking semangatnya Jungkook memeluknya.

"Ne ne. Cepatlah lalu kemudian kita berkeliling." Ucap Taehyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Jungkookpun langsung berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah pantry untuk mengambil pesanannya berikutnya. Tapi belum sampai 5 langkah, Jungkook kembali berbalik kea rah Taehyung. "Ah,Tae-hyung ponimu berantakan, itu menganggu." Ucap Jungkook saat ia dengan tiba-tiba mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mempebaiki poni Taehyung yang memang cukup berantakan.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." Ucap Jungkook setelah merapikan poni Taehyung. Dan dengan polosnya Jungkook langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tidak tahukan Jungkook kalau saat ini Taehyung mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera berlari mengejar Jungkook dan langsung memeluknya erat atau bahkan mencium Jungkook detik itu juga.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"Tae-hyung, aku sudah mengantarkan pesanan terakhir. Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Kata Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sedang menunggunya. Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan keluar. "Yak, Jeon Jungkook ! Jungkook itu kau kan ?" Tiba-tiba ada orang yang berteriak ke Jungkook dan refleks Taehyung dan Jungkook berbalik.

"MWO ? BAMBAM?" Teriak Jungkook tak kalah hebohnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hahah, benar Aku BamBam, Jungkook-ah" Balas BamBam senang, dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook hanya pasrah dipeluk. Dan sekarang uri Taehyung sedang melotot melihat dua manusia yang berpelukan di depannya. "Ehem" Taehyung memberi tanda yang berhasil membuat Jungkook melepaskan pelukan BamBam. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. "BamBam ini Tae-hyung teman sekelas dan sebangku ku juga. Tae-hyung ini BamBam teman SMP ku." Jungkook memperkenalkan Taehyung dan BamBam. Taehyung dan BamBam saling berjabat tangan, Taehyung mencoba tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia masih sedikit emmm cemburu mungkin. Taehyung juga tidak tau.

"Eh BamBam kau pergi duduk dulu bersama Tae-hyung aku akan membuatkan pancake." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung dengan semangat pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan BamBam yang terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Makanan datang ! Silahkan dinikmati."Ucap Jungkook semangat sambil meletakkan 3 pancake dan 3 es jeruk. Sedangkan BamBam hanya terus tersenyum menatap Jungkook, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang entah daritadi seperti mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya setiap melihat BamBam.

"Haha, Jungkook kau tetap seperti dulu selalu ceria. Aku suka kau yang seperti ini." Ucap BamBam, Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu. Sedangkan api yang ada pada Taehyung makin membesar.

"Oh iya kook, bagaimana kabar orang yang kau cintai itu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku ?" Tanya Bambam santai. "Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Taehyung langsung tersendak pancake yang ia makan setelah mendengar pertanyaan BamBam. "Ya ampun Tae-hyung, kau harusnya makan pelan-pelan." Kata Jungkook sambil memberikan Taehyung Es jeruknya. "Hm, tentang itu aku melupakan siapa dia karena kecelakaan ku. Singaktnya aku amnesia tapi anehnya hanya dia yang aku lupakan." Jelas Jungkook, sedangkan BamBam hanya mengangguk mengangguk.

"WOW, Berarti aku punya kesempatan sekarang untuk mendapatkanmu Kookie."Goda BamBam sedangkan Jungkook hanya memukul pelan lengan BamBam sebagai balasan. "Ahaha, tapi mungkin juga tidak." Lanjut BamBam kembali saat menyadari kalau Taehyung menatapnya dengan mata yang seperti akan mengeluarkan laser tepat kearah BamBam.

"Ah, kalau begitu apakah kau sudah mendapatkanmu first kissmu ?" BamBam kembali bertanya. "Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Dan lagi Taehyung kembali tersedak karena pertanyaan BamBam. "Astaga apa yang salah dengan pancake ini, kenapa Tae-hyung bisa tersendak lagi." Ucap Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Setelah minum akhirnya Taehyung mulai membaik.

"Ah, aku menanyakan hal ini karena kau tau Jungkook sangat seram saat SMP dan katanya ia hanya akan memberi first kissnya pada orang yang sangat special. Aku saja yang bersahabat dengannya bertahun-tahun tidak boleh menciumnya." BamBam bercerita tentang Jungkook. "Yak BamBam apa yang kau katakan ha !" Jungkook meneriaki BamBam dengan sangat tidak santai, bahkan beberapa pengunjung café sempat melirik ke arah mereka. Taehyung otomatis menganga mendengar perkataan BamBam

"Aku juga ingat dulu saat SMP Jungkook pernah mengacungkan samurai kepada Sunbae karena Sunbae itu memegang tangan Jungkook, dan yang paling parah dia pernah hampir memenggal kepala salah satu siswa di sekolah kami dengan pemotong rumput karena orang itu memegang pipi Jungkook." BamBam kembali bercerita dan sesekali ia bergidik ngeri.

"Ah dan tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku memeluk Jungkook, dan Jungkook tidak membantingku ke tanah dengan jurus Taekwondo andalannya. Aku hanya memikirkan nasib orang yang menjadi first kiss Jungkook semoga sekarang ia masih hidup dan tidak dimutilasi oleh Jungkook." Lanjut BamBam sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah memukul BamBam bertubi-tubi dan tanpa ampun, ia sangat malu apalagi di depan Taehyung yang merupakan ehem first kissnya. Taehyung yang tadi sudah menganga, bibirnya tambah lebar lagi, ia shock. _"Bagaimana ini, mereka saja yang memegang tangan dan pipinya di ancam seperti itu, bagaimana dengan aku yang sudah arggghhh."_ Pikir Taehyung dan tanpa sadar mengacak rambutnya.

"Eh kau kenapa ? Apa kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah pada Jungkook." Tanya BamBam saat ia melihat Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan karena pertanyaan BamBam tersebut Jungkook langsung menatap Taehyung yang otomatis membuat pukulannya berhenti.

"Ha, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada serangga." Jawab Taehyung asal.

"Haha baguslah, tapi walaupun Jungkook galak seperti itu tapi dia sangat suka saat aku mengelus kepalanya. Ia bahkan pernah tertidur di pahaku karena aku mengelus kepalanya." BamBam kembali bercerita dan tak lupa ia juga mengelus kepala Jungkook, Jungkook yang kepalanya dielus langsung bertindak seperti anak anjing yang dimanjakan oleh tuannya.

Api yang ada disekitar Taehyung kembali muncul, karena ia melihat Jungkook yang sangat senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh BamBam. Taehyung langsung mengambil es jeruknya dan sekali teguk ia meminum semua es jeruknya. Bahkan es batu dalam minuman tersebut ia masukkan semuanya dalam mulut. Dengan tenaga full Taehyung memakan Es batu tersebut yang otomatis memunculkan suara mengerikan. Jungkook yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Taehyung sambil bergidik ngeri.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Malam festival akhirnya tiba. Tapi Taehyung sedari tadi hanya cemberut, bagaimana tidak kesal karena acara kencannya-menurut Taehyung, dengan Jungkook tadi untuk berkeliling festival berdua harus hancur karena kehadiran BamBam yang katanya teman paling dekat Jungkook itu saat SMP. "Hu, sedekat-dekatnya kau dengan Jungkook, aku lebih dekatnya, aku bahkan pernah menciumnya dan membuat tanda di lehernya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gelas yang dihadapannya, menganggap kalau itu BamBam.

"Yak, Tae-hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kita sekarang ke aula mempersiapkan drama kelas kita." Itu Jungkook yang sedang mencari Taehyung. Taehyung belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tersebut. Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung, Taehyung hanya pasrah ditarik.

Di Aula

"Yak, bagaimana ini. Kenapa Sehun dan Sulli belum datang mereka kan pemeran utamanya." Suara Jungkook panik. "Mungkin saja mereka sedang terjebal macet. Tenanglah Kookie-ah" Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Jungkook walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir.

"Ya,Jungkook Taehyung. I-itu Sehun dan Ssuli hosh hosh." Jimin mencoba berbicara namun ia terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah berlari. "Ada apa Jimin ? Kau Tenang dulu, tarik nafas dan keluarkan." Yoongi yang melihat keadaan Jimin langsung memberi intruksi agar Jimin lebih tenang. Dan Jimin mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi.

"Huft, begini saat Sehun dan Sulli menuju kemari, mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan." Ucap Jimin setelah ia sedikit tenang, namun orang-orang yang mendengar perkataan Jimin yang langsung panik.

"MWO ? Bagaimana bisa ? Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja ?" Jungkook di sela kepanikannya bertanya. "Mereka baik-baik saja, katanya tidak ada yang parah. Tapi katanya mereka berdua tidak dapat tampil di drama malam ini. Mereka masih harus menjalani perawatan." Jimin menjelaskan keadaan Sehun dan Sulli.

"Ah, untunglah mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungkook lagi, "Ya ampun aku lupa, jadi bagaimana dengan drama nya ?" Jungkook kembali menjadi panic.

Taehyung duduk di salah satu kursi dan Jungkook di depannya kini berjalan mondar-mandir persis setrika. "Aduh bagaimana ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Gumam Jungkook yang masih terus mondar-mandir. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menatap Jungkook aneh, jujur ia juga bingung. "Ya ampun acara akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, dan kita urutan ke 8 untuk tampil." Jungkook makin panic, kini ia mulai melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

Para siswa kelas 11-B lainnya tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Jungkook mereka juga kacau.

"Ah, aku ada ide." Teriak Jimin tiba-tiba. "Apa itu ?" Tanya Taehyung langsung. "Kita hanya perlu menganti Sehun dan Sulli dengan orang lain." Jawab Jimin langsung. "Ya, aku juga tahu itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengantikan mereka dalam waktu beberapa jam?" Taehyung berasumsi. "Tentu saja dua orang yang sangat tahu tentang dramanya dan bagaimana seharusnya para pemain harus berakting." Ucap Jimin dengan senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan. Semua yang awalnya memasang wajah cemberut, langsung tersenyum saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Ya, Park Jimin jangan bilang kalau…" Ucapan Taehyung tergantung yang mulai menyadari apa maksud dari Jimin. "Ne, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang akan menjadi pemeran utama. Taehyung akan menjadi Beast yang akan berubah menjadi pangeran tampan, sedangkan uri Jungkookie akan menjadi si beauty princess belle."Jimin menjawab dengan santainya.

"Mwo ? Tapi aku kan namja tidak mungkin aku menjadi beauty, dan pemeran utama drama ini harus memiliki chemistry yang sangat kuat juga." Jungkook menolak ide dari Jimin tersebut.

"Walaupun kau namja tapi kau akan menjadi cantik saat di dandani jadi princess." Kali ini Yoongi yang meyakinkan Jungkook. "Dan apa kau yakin kalau kau tak memiliki chemistry yang kuat dengan Taehyung ?" Yoongi mulai mengintimidasi Jungkook.

"Bagaimana Taehyung kau mau kan ?" Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Nah, bagaimana Jungkook sekarang semua tergantung kamu?" Jimin bertanya pada Jungkook. Jungkook sejenak menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum tulus. "Huft, baiklah aku mau." Jungkook mengangguk mantap, dan secepat kilat Yoongi membawa Jungkook untuk dirombak menjadi princess.

To Be Continued

Yey TBC lagi, gimana menurut kalian. Jungkook mau dijadiin si beauty disini haha.

Buat yang ngereview juga makasih banget dan maaf aku nggak bisa balas satu-satu,

Jangan lupa buat di review yah biar FF nya makin bagus dan para readers makin suka.

Bye See You


	7. Chapter 7

_Jungkook sejenak menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum tulus. "Huft, baiklah aku mau." Jungkook mengangguk mantap, dan secepat kilat Yoongi membawa Jungkook untuk dirombak menjadi princess._

 **Chapter 7**

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Akhirnya giliran kelas II-B tampil dengan drama Beauty and The Beast mereka., dengan Taekook sebagai pemeran utama. Jungkook mulai ke panggung, dan tentu saja Jungkook terlihat sangat cantik dengan kostum beauty-nya tak kalah dengan yeoja asli. Banyak yang tidak percaya kalau itu Jungkook bahkan Taehyung dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jungkook.

"Bagaimana hasil karyaku ? Aku berhasilkan mendadani Jungkook menjadi cantik kan?" Ucap Yoongi pada Jimin dan Taehyung dengan sangat bangga. "Ne, Jungkook sangat cantik." Balas Jimin yang terus menatap Jungkook. "Ya, dia benar-benar berhasil membuat otak dan hatiku tak karuan." Kali ini Taehyung yang berbicara. Sedangkan Yoonmin hanya menatap aneh Taehyung.

Sekarang giliran Taehyung yang masuk ke panggung dengan kostum Beast nya. Jungkook dan Taehyung memainkan perannya masing-masing dengan sangat baik. Bahkan untuk adegan romantic mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tergila-gila pada cinta.

Drama kelas II-B akhirnya sampai pada babak terakhir, dimana sang Beast sudah berhasil mengalahkan sang penjahat, akan tetapi dia sendiri juga lenyap. Dan Sang Beast berubah menjadi pangeran tampan.

"Beast, kau kemana ? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan sendu, "Aku ada disini dibelakangmu ?" Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berada dibelakangnya Dan berhasil membuat Jungkook melihatnya.

"Mwo ? Siapa kau ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan acting terkejutnya. "Aku Beast yang kau cintai." Balas Taehyung dengan senyum lembutnya. "Ha ! Itu tidak mungkin ! kau bukan Beast!" Ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Hei, ini benar aku Beast." Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan Jungkook. Saat ini semua orang sedang terhanyut dengan acting dari Taekook yang benar-benar terlihat natural.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau bukan orang yang aku cintai. Kau orang yang berbeda." Kali ini suara Jungkook makin tinggi. DEG! Mendengar kata itu dari Jungkook membuat hati Taehyung merasa sakit walaupun sebenarnya mereka hanya sedang berakting.

"Mwo ? Ini aku, orang yang kau cintai. Kumohon percayalah aku tak berbohong." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada serius. Jungkook sempat bingung, dialog itu tidak ada di scenario. Ia kemudian berpikir mungkin saja Taehyung sedang berimprovisasi.

Belum sempat Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba Taehyung menaruh tangan Jungkook di dadanya, dan tangan Jungkook yang lainnya Taehyung menaruhnya di dada Jungkook sendiri. "Kau bisa merasakannya kan, detak jantungku sama sepertimu. Itu karena aku juga mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku." Terlihat Taehyung sangat serius, ia tidak seperti berakting.

"Ais, apa yang dilakukan alien itu. Ini tidak ada di scenario." Kali ini Yoongi mengomel di belakang panggung sambil sesekali membolak-balik scenario drama mereka. "Yaaa, hyung sabarlah. Mungkin ia lupa dialognya dan akhirnya ia berimprovisasi." Jimin membela Taehyung. "Ya, semoga saja begitu. Semuanya bisa kacau kalau tidak seperti itu." Ucap Yoongi pasrah, ia kembali menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang dipanggung dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang ia khawatirkan apakah dramanya atau mungkin khawatir dengan ucapan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Kembali pada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berakting. Seperti terhipnotis Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak. Ia terkunci dengan sikap Taehyung saat ini. Jungkook merasakan seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat tangannya memegang dada Taehyung. Dan mungkin secara kebetulan ia juga merasakan kalau jantung Taehyung saat ini berdetak sangat cepat persis dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari air matanya menetes, Taehyung terkejut melihat Jungkook menangis. "K-kau kenapa ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menghapus airmata di pipi Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan pertanyaan Taehyung. "Bagaimana sekarang, apa kau percaya kalau aku adalah orang yang kucintai?" Taehyung membelai lembut pipi Jungkook, dan seperti tadi Jungkook tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Saranghae~" Ucap Taehyung dengan sangat lembut.

"Nado Saranghae~" Balas Jungkook. Sekarang Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar melenceng dari scenario yang dibuat.

Yoongi bahkan hampir merasa frustasi berpikir kalau drama mereka akan hancur. Tapi saat melihat kelanjutan adegan Taehyung dan Jungkook tersebut, membuat ia berpikir kalau ending versi taekook juga tak buruk .

Sekarang, benar-benar memasuki adegan terakhir. Setelah saling mengungkapkan perasaan, entah mengapa Taehyung dan Jungkook tak bisa menahan air mata mereka. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung langsung mencium Jungkook tepat di bibir cherrynya. Jungkook juga langsung membalas ciuman Taehyung tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari sekarang mereka sedang berciuman sambil menangis. Pipi keduanya sudah basah, dan air mata mereka juga sudah bersatu. Entah siapa yang mengeluarkan air mata paling banyak. Mereka benar-benar memakai perasaan mereka saat ini,

Tiraipun ditutup secara perlahan, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berciuman dengan air mata berlinang. Mereka baru melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah tirai sudah tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Mi-mianhae. Aku ha-hanya" Ucap Taehyung saat melepaskan bibir tebalnya yang beberapa detik lalu menempel di bibir Jungkook. "Ah, Tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Itu aktingkan ?" Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. _"Tadi aku serius Jungkook, aku tidak berakting."_ Teriak Taehyung dalam hatinya yang tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar oleh namja manis di depannya. "Eh, kalau begitu ayo kita ganti baju. Aku tidak nyaman dengan baju princess ini. Heheeh." Kata Jungkook kembali sambil memperlihatkan gaun princess yang ia pakai. "Haha ne ayo. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau cantik menjadi princess seperti itu." Ucap Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook. Dan otomatis membuat pipi Jungkook memerah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Jungkook hanya tersenyum jahil, dan kemudian berlari sebelum Jungkook mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah menganti baju mereka menjadi pakaian santai. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar, Taehyung akan mengantarkan Jungkook pulang sekarang juga.

PLAK ! BUK ! BUK!

Tiba-tiba entah dari arah mana Yoongi datang dan langsung memukul kepala Taehyung dengan scenario tebal drama mereka tanpa ampun. Jimin yang memang dasarnya selalu bersama Yoongi hanya tertawa kencang saat melihat Yoongi berhasil memukul Taehyung tepat sasaran. Sedangkan Jungkook yang menyadari keadaan langsung mencoba menghentikan Yoongi dengan cara berdiri di depan Taehyung.

Jimin juga yang melihat aksi Jungkook, ikut menghentikan aksi Yoongi itu dengan cara memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dengan sangat sangat erat. Ternyata Jimin sedang modus pemirsa. Merasa ada yang memeluknya sangat erat Yoongi menghentikan acara memukul kepala Taehyung, dan saat berbalik ia melihat wajah Jimin yang sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas menikmati acara mari memeluk Yoonginya.

BUK !

Kali ini Yoongi memukul tangan Jimin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Yak, hyung Sakit." Teriak Jimin. "Salahmu sendiri mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Balas Yoongi ketus. Mendengar perkataan Yoongi itu membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Mendengar Taehyung tertawa kecil Yoongi tak tinggal diam, "Yak ! Kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Jimin. Kau bahkan lebih parah Ha ! Kau bahkan mencium sepupuku yang polos itu."Omel Yoongi sambil sesekali memukul Taehyung. "Ais, tidak kau tau. Kau menodai bibir Jungkook yang suci first kissnya kau tau. FIRST KISS!"Lanjut Yoongi kembali dengan menekankan kata FIRST KISS.

"Auu ! Ampun hyung. Mianhae ! Lagi pula itu bukan yang pertama kali aku mencium Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar sambil menghindar dari pukulan Yoongi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Refleks ia berbalik pada Jungkook yang sekarang memasang ekpresi kagetnya. Benar-benar gawat rahasia mereka terbongkar.

"MWO ? JADI KAU SUDAH PERNAH MENCIUM JUNGKOOK SEBELUMNYA ! YAK KIM MESUM TAEHYUNG." Teriak Yogi yang membuat gempa lokal pada sekolah mereka.

"Eh-eh hyung i-itu itu… aku" Jungkook mencoba memberi penjelasan tapi ia sendiri bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Jeon Jungkook ? Apa benar yang tadi bukan first kissmu, karena sebelumnya kau sudah pernah berciuman dengan makhluk aneh ini?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Jungkook yang mendengar nada bicara Yoongi langsung merasa ciut dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"YAK MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG DI TANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU."Teriak Yonggi kembali, kali ini ia berbicara dengan sangat cepat seperti orang yang sedang ngerap. Ia pun langsung menarik rambut Taehyung tanpa ampun.

"YAK, Yoongi hyung ampun. Aku tidak akan melakukannya ." Taehyung memohon pada Yoongi, Jungkook dan Jimin mencoba membantu Taehyung, namun Yoongi sangat kuat entah ia mendapat kekuatan seperti Hulk itu dari mana.

"Yoongi hyung. Sungguh aku tidak akan mencium Jungkook sembarangan, dan membuat kissmark pada leher Jungkook lagi. Aku janji." Ucap Taehyung yang sukses membuat Yoongi tambah marah lagi.

"MWO ? JADI KISSMARK ITU ULAHMU JUGA. AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU." Teriak Yoongi kembali, kali ini ia mencekik leher Taehyung. Jimin yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung tadi langsung takjub dengan tindakan Taehyung yang sekarang benar-benar jauh, bahkan Taehyung sudah memberi tanda pada Jungkook. Jimin mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Jungkook jangan ditanya lagi, sekarang ia sudah sangat malu apalagi perkataan Taehyung yang terakhir tentang kissmark, membuat Jungkook kembali mengingat hari dimana ia dan Taehyung berdua di apartemennya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah beberapa adegan kekerasan seperti mencekik,memukul kepala, menendang dsb. Akhirnya Yoongi sudah tenang dan tidak jadi memutilasi Taehyung. Itu semua karena Jungkook.

"Hyung sudahlah jangan seperti ini. Ini juga kesalahanku. Kenapa aku diam saja saat Tae-hyung menciumku. Jika aku tidak suka, maka aku sudah lebih dahulu memenggal kepala Tae-hyung." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat Yoongi berhenti menyiksa Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook, langsung menelan ludah kasar. _"Saudara sepupu yang psikopat."_ Pikir mereka kompak.

Yoongipun menatap Taehyung tajam. "Awas kau kalau menyakiti Jungkook lagi." Ancam Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan langsung menarik Jungkook untuk pulang, takut Yoongi berubah pikiran.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Taehyung kini sudah berada di apartemen Jungkook. Semenjak pulang tadi mereka berdua hanya diam, tak ada yang berbicara satupun. Bahkan sampai saat Taehyung masuk ke apartemen Jungkook tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka berdua hanya diam berdiri sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Hmm Ju-Jungkook " Taehyung mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Ne, ada apa Tae-hyung?" Jawab Jungkook dengan tatapan polosnya yang sukses mebuat Taehyung ingin segera memeluk Jungkook.. "A-aku itu. saat aku mencium mu, kau sungguh tidak marah padaku ?" Taehyung akhirnya bisa menyakan apa yang sedari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

Jungkook tersenyum "Ne, hyung. Yang tadi ku katakan pada Yoongi hyung itu jujur kok." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada polosnya. Taehyungpun tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi, seperti ada kelinci yang melompat-lompat di dadanya, dan itu karena kelinci manis yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa diduga Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan sedikit menjijit ia kembali merapikan poni Taehyung persis seperti yang ia lakukan di café tadi. "Tae-hyung sudah berapa kali aku bilang kau harus merapikan ponimu yang berantakan." Ucap Jungkook santai sambil tetap menata poni Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang tangan Jungkook yang terangkat karena merapikan poni Taehyung. Taehyung menatap lekat mata hitam Jungkook yang membulat karena kaget dengan tindakan Taehyung yang langsung memegang tangannya. Dan tanpa aba-aba Taehyung langsung meraup bibir Jungkook dengan bibir tebalnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Taehyung mendorong Jungkook untuk berjalan mundur hingga punggung Jungkook menabrak tembok.

Kini Jungkook dalam posisi terhimpit antara tembok dan Kim Taehyung. Tangannya masih mengantung di udara dan tentu saja Taehyung masih memegang tangan Jungkook itu dan menghimpitkannya dengan tembok. Jungkook mencoba mengimbangi permainan bibir Taehyung yang sekarang sedang melumat bibirnya. Lidah Taehyung juga mulai bermain dengan lidah Jungkook.

Seperti sebelumnya saat Jungkook mulai kehabisan napas maka Taehyung akan bergerilya pada leher putih Jungkook. Tak lupa ia memberi tanda pada leher Jungkook dan kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Seperti hilang ingatan ia lupa kejadian dengan Yoongi tadi. Ia tetap terus membuat tanda pada leher Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya pasrah, ia mengenggam bahu Taehyung dengan sangat keras berusaha menahan desahannya. "Ta-Tae-hyung." Ucapnya terbata, mendengar suara Jungkook Taehyung kembali mencium bibir Jungkook, tapi kali ini tangannya tidak diam saja, ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jungkook yang mengantung di udara.

Saat tangan Taehyung memegang satu daerah sensitifnya, Jungkook tidak sadar mencakar leher Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli dengan rasa perih yang ia rasakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian di saat ciuman mereka makin panas, tiba-tiba Taehyung mundur dan menatap keadaan Jungkook.

"Mi-Mianhae Jungkook, a-aku melakukan ini lagi padamu." Sesal Taehyung pada Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook langsung merosot dan duduk ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, kakinya terasa lemas. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Gwenchana hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan bibir bengkaknya akibat ulah Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut duduk di lantai di depan Jungkook.

" Jeon Jungkook Saranghae." Ucap Taehyung dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"MWO ?" Teriak Jungkook tanpa sadar, ia kaget dengan pernyataan Taehyung yang mendadak itu.

"NE, aku mencintaimu Jungkook." Taehyung memegang tangan Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi hyung aku mencintai orang lain." Balas Jungkook, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit.

"Tae-hyung walaupun aku tidak mengingat orang itu tapi aku tidak ingin mengkhianatinya hyung. Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintainya walaupun ia membenciku. Aku akan mencintainya sejahat apapun dia." Lanjut Jungkook dengan tatapan lurus kedepan mencoba mengingat tentang orang yang ia cintai, walaupun itu sia-sia karena Jungkook tak bisa sedikitpun mengingat orang itu. Entah mengapa saat mengatakan itu Jungkook hanya bisa membayangkan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum miris, ia kemudian membelai rambut hitam Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Baiklah kalau itu alasanmu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku akan merelakanmu Jungkook-ah. Dan aku baik-baik saja dengan ini semua." Taehyung menatap Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook langsung menyunggingka senyum manisnya. "Gomawo, kau memang baik Tae-hyung." Balas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"Eh-hyung duduklah di sofa, aku akan mebuatkanmu minum."Jungkookpun langsung berdiri menuju ke dapur.

GREB !

Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya belakang, dan Jungkook yakin itu adalah Taehyung. Jungkook hendak berbalik namun ditahan oleh Taehyung. "Kumohon sebentar saja Kook seperti ini. Ada yang ingin aku katakan, tapi tak bisa ku katakan jika aku menatap matamu. Jadi biarkan aku mengatakannya dengan posisi seperti ini." Jelas Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangguk tanda kalau ia setuju.

"Jungkook tadi aku berbohong, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku juga tidak bisa merelakanmu." Ucap Taehyung tepat di telinga Jungkook dengan nada sedih.

"Jungkook aku adalah orang yang kau cintai itu." Kata Taehyung tegas,

DEG! Jantung Jungkook berdetak keras

"Aku adalah orang jahat itu, aku adalah namja yang selalu membuatmu menagis. Aku adalah orang yang kau lupakan itu. Dan aku adalah namja yang kau cintai walaupun aku selalu menyakitimu." Ucap Taehyung dengan sangat lantang dan jelas

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Alo-alo i'm back, kayaknya di chapter ini Rating naik jadi T++ soalnya kalo untuk rating M author belum bisa buat hahahaha

Dan semoga reader suka chapter ini, sekali lagi author minta maaf belum bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, tapi author selalu baca kok review kalian,

Dan yang minta buat FF nya buat dipanjangin, gimana nih dengan ini apa masih kependekan. Oke dan untuk chapter selanjutnya author nggak yakin bisa fast updatenya soalnya author udah mulai masuk kuliah dan tugas mulai numpuk kkkkk.

Oke jangan lupa fava tau follow dan paling penting review,,bye bye

 **PS** : Author mau update cerita baru tapi kok nggak bisa yah, author cuman bisa update cerita yang ada dengan new chapter, kalau new story kok nggak bisa. apa karena di blokir ama provider author,heheheh

 **PS.S** : Author sayang ama readers hahah #ABAIKAN


	8. Chapter 8

" _Aku adalah orang jahat itu, aku adalah namja yang selalu membuatmu menagis. Aku adalah orang yang kau lupakan itu. Dan aku adalah namja yang kau cintai walaupun aku selalu menyakitimu." Ucap Taehyung dengan sangat lantang dan jelas_

 **Chapter 8**

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Jungkook mematung mendengar kata Taehyung tersebut. Otaknya mengatakan kalau itu tidak mungkin. Tapi hatinya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Jungkook mencoba berdiri tegak, ia kemudian langsung berbalik menghadap Taehyung. Tak lupa ia tersenyum lembut. Ia memeluk Taehyung dengan erat, membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang. " _Mungkinkah Jungkook menerimaku ?"_ pikir Taehyung _._

"Hyung aku tau kau orang yang baik." Ucap Jungkook sangat lembut bahkan ia mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut.

"Tapi untuk membuat aku menerima cintamu, kau tak perlu berbohong hyung." Lanjut Jungkook kembali.

"Ha, Ma-maksudmu Kook ?" Taehyung bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Jungkook.

"Tae-hyung aku tahu yang kau katakan tadi bohongkan. Tadi kau tidak berpikir panjang, jadi kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin seperti tadi. Karena Tae-hyung dan orang yang kucintai adalah orang yang sangat jauh berbeda. Tae-hyung adalah hyung yang sangat baik, ceria, hangat, dan selalu ada melindungiku. Sedangkan orang itu, kau tau dia orang yang sangat dingin dan mungkin agak kejam tapi aku yakin dia tak kalah baiknya denganmu hyung. Karena itu aku sangat mencintainya walaupun aku tak bisa mengingatnya." Jelas Jungkok panjang lebar.

Taehyung merasa seperti dihantam dengan palu besar beratus-ratus kilo saat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. "Ta-tapi Jungkook aku…" Taehyung mencoba menepis perkataan Jungkook itu.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kau tidak usah menjadi orang lain, apalagi itu hanya karena aku." Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Ah,Tae-hyung sekarang sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau menginap disini saja. Kau membawa seragam kan ?" Taehyung baru saja ingin berbicara namun Jungkook sudah lebih dahulu bertanya. Dan Taehyung mengangguk, tadi ia tidak sempat pulang karena acara festival sekolah, dan seragamnya ada di ransel sekarang.

"Ah, pergilah ke kamar aku akan menyiapkan air hangat agar kau bisa mandi." Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk berjalan.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Keesokan paginya

"Jungkook-ah bangun ini sudah pagi." Seseorang mencoba membangunkan Jungkook dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Hng, sebentar lagi oemma. Ini sangat nyaman." Balas Jungkook sambil mempererat pelukannya pada guling di sampingnya yang entah kenapa guling itu sangat nyaman dan hangat hari ini.

"Kook, kau benar-benar suka dengan posisi seperti ini ?" Tanya orang tadi dengan nada yang seduktif mungkin.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran Jungkook kembali, ia berpikir kalau tidak mungkin eommanya membangukannya sekarang, orang tuanya kan ada di Busan. Dan tunggu kenapa guling yang ia peluk sepertinya tidak berbentuk guling.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan benar saja ternyata yang ia peluk tadi bukan guling kesayangannya, melainkan Kim Taehyung yang sedang menginap di apartementnya.

Dan jarak antara wajah Jungkook dan Taehyung sangat dekat dan sukses membuat Jungkook melakukan senam jantung pagi-pagi

Refleks Jungkook mendorong Taehyung, dan berhasil membuat Taehyung jatuh terguling.

"YAK ! Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak sengaja" Ucap Jungkook menyesal, Taehyung hanya bisa meringis.

"Ah, aku mandi dulu hyung kalau begitu." Ucap Jungkook kembali sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi, dan dapat Taehyung lihat kalau saat itu wajah Jungkook sangat merah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Jungkook dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. "Ah, hyung.I-itu aku lupa mengambil ha-handuk." Ucap Jungkook yang langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan kembali berlari ke kamar mandi.

JEDUK !

"Aduh !" Dan ternyata Jungkook malah menabrak pintu kamar mandinya sendiri, ia lupa membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan malah terus berlari.

"Gwenchana Kookie-ah" Tanya Taehyung khawatir dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook, bahkan ia mengusap dahi Jungkook yang memerah.

"A-aku baik sa-saja kok. Tae-Oppa." Balas Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, sekali lagi ia memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan oppa. Membuat Taehyung tertawa geli, entah mengapa rasanya ia melayang saat mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya oppa.

"Ais, mian. A-aku mandi lagi saja Oppa!" Jawab Jungkook cepat, dan tanpa sadar ia kembali memanggil Taehyung _Oppa_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, ia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya pada detik itu juga.

Taehyung yang masih ada diluar kamar mandi kembali tertawa. "Ais, kenapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa terus."Gumam Taehyung.

"Ah, dia sangat manis, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memakannya." Sambung Taehyung kembali sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipinya sendiri.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

"YAK ! KIM TAEHYUNG. MATI KAU !" Teriak Yoongi yang mampu menguncang Korea Selatan, pasalnya saat ini ia melihat leher putih sepupu kelincinya sudah penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan yang siapa pun tau kalau itu adalah sebuah kissmark. Dan hanya satu orang pelakunya yaitu Kim Taehyung.

"KAUSUNGGUHTIDAKSAYANGNYAWAMUKIMTAEHYUNGBARUKEMARINAKUBILANGJANGANMACAMMACAMDENGANJUNGKOOK" Bahkan sekarang Yoongi berteriak sambil ngerap. Membuat tiga orang yang mendengarnya melongo, dan mereka tidak menyangka kalau Yoongi memiliki bakat terpendam untuk menjadi seorang rapper.

Yonggi mulai melancarkan aksi kekerasannya pada Taehyung. Sedangkan Jimin tentu saja tetap mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Yoongi denan cara berpura-pura untuk menahanya.

"Ampuni aku hyung ! Aku tidak tahan, semalam Jungkook terlihat sangat manis." Balas Taehyung yang sekarang berada di bawah meja, berlindung dari serangan Yoongi. Sedangkan seseorang yang dibicarakan malah tersenyum malu-malu kucing mendengar penuturan Taehyung tersebut.

"YAK ! ALIEN BODOH ! Tapi kenapa kau harus meninggalkan tanda sebanyak itu." Balas Yoongi masih dalam mode setannya.

"Mwo ? Berarti kalau tidak meninggalkan tanda boleh ya Hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung polos sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari kolong meja.

"HA ! Tetap saja tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Sepupu kelinciku!" Teriak Yoongi kembali, sekarang benar-benar ia membutuhkan gergaji mesin untuk memotong-motong tubuh Taehyung.

"Ya ampun ! Ku mohon berhentilah. Aku pusing." Ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, karena sikapnya yang begitu kadang aku tidak tahan hyung." Celetuk Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Jungkook. Entah sejak kapan ia keluar dari kolong meja tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Yak Alien kau benar-benar ingin mati ha !" Yoongi kembali berteriak kali ini sambil mengangkat kursinya. Dan tentu saja Jimin juga akan kembali memeluk Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung sudahlah, jangan marah-marah lagi. Ini masih pagi." Jimin menenangkan Yoongi.

"Hei, kalian sudah pacaran yah ?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Yoongi yang tadi sedang marah menjadi malu-malu swag.

"Eh, i-itu…Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Jungkook-ah ?" Bukannya menjawab malahan kini Jimin kembali bertanya.

"Oh, itu karena aku melihat Jimin hyung terus-terus saja mengambil kesempatan pada Yoongi hyung seperti memegang tangan atau bahkan memeluk Yoongi hyung, tapi Yoongi hyung tidak pernah marah, biasanya kan ia akan mengamuk jika diperlakukan seperti itu." Jelas Jungkook panjang lebar membuat Minyoon malu kembali.

"Haha akhirnya temanku yang bantet punya pacar juga." Kali ini Taehyung yang mengejek mereka.

"Ai, kalian semua berisik." Ucap Yoongi yang pipinya sekarang terlihat sangat merah efek dari kulitnya yang sangat putih itu. Dan tiba-tiba

CHU

Jimin mencium pipi putih Yoongi yang berhasil membuat wajah Yoongi terbakar.

Taehyung dan Jungkookpun mengipas wajah mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri, kadang juga Taehyung yang mengipas Jungkook, dan Jungkook mengipas Taehyung, saking panasnya mereka melihat pasangan baru di depannya itu. Karena ternyata tidak hanya sekali Jimin mencium Yoongi, tapi berkali-kali dan hampir semua bagian wajah Yoongi sudah di cium oleh Jimin. Ah vkook sepertinya harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini nantinya.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Saat jam pulang sekolah geng Teletubies read:Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jimin berada di atap sekolah. Pasalnya karena kemarin Jimin dan Yoongi jadian dan tentu saja Taehyung dan Jungkook meminta PJ alias pajak jadian. Akhirnya mereka makan-makan di atap dengan Jimin dan Yoongi yang membayar semuanya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mengambil setengah dari uang jajanku." Gerutu Jimin

"Kau pikir hanya uangmu yang habis. Aku juga kau tahu." Balas Yoongi dengan lidah tajamnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya nyegir gaje mendengar kedua teman mereka menggerutu namun tetap saja membelikan mereka makanan.

"Hei hei mumpung kita ada disini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi." Tiba-tiba Jimin memberi usul.

"He, apa maksudmu Chim ?" Taehyung bertanya sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya.

"Ais alien jorok, habiskan dulu makanmu." Protes Jimin pada Taehyung.

"Ah, begini, kita putar botol minuman ini. Dan siapapun yang ditunjuk oleh mulut botol ini harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh 3 orang lainnya. Bagaimana ?" Lanjut Jimin menjelaskan permainan yang dimaksud.

Merekapun mulai permainan tersebut, dan sialnya yang mendapat giliran pertama adalah Yoongi.

"Yak, Yoongi hyung kau selalu melarangku berciuman kan. Jadi aku ingin bertanya siapa sebenarnya first kissmu ?" Ternyata yang memberi pertanyaan adalah Jungkook.

"Eh…First kiss. Sepertinya aku lupa, aku terlalu banyak mencium dan dicium." Jawab Yoongi dengan gaya swagnya, yang sukses membuat Jimin memgerucutkan bibirnya, cemburu sepertinya. Melihat ekpresi Jimin, Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Hehe, mian aku bercanda. Aku ingat kok first kissku." Ucap Yoongi kembali, membuat 3 orang tersebut memasang telinga mereka baik-baik ingin mendengar cerita Yoongi.

"Saat itu sedang hujan, aku tidak membawa payung dan first kissku itu mengantarkanku pulang, karena ia memiliki payung yang katanya cukup untuk dua orang. Saat di depan rumahku, aku ingin masuk namun ia tiba-tiba menarik ku dan mencium bibirku tepat dibawah payungnya." Yoongi menceritakan kisahnya dengan rona merah dipipi.

"Ai, manis sekali hyung. Aku juga mau." Respon Jungkook sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badannya imut.

"Mwo? Kook kau juga ingin dicium seperti itu ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang hmmmm seperti itu lah. Dan sontak tiba-tiba pipi Jungkook menjadi merah lagi.

"Ah lalu siapa orang itu hyung ? Yang mencuri first kissmu ?" Tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah, itu haruskah aku mengatakannya ?" Tanya Yoongi malu-malu sambil menatap ke arah Jimin yang juga memasang ekpresi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi.

"YAK,ORANG ITU PARK JIMIN" Teriak TaeKook dengan tidak santainya, sedangkan MinYoon tetap dengan ekpresi malu-malu mereka.

"Ai, ayo putar botolnya lagi." Yoongi langsung memutar botol dihadapannya dan kali ini korbannya adalah Kim Taehyung.

"Ha, Taehyung selama ini kau selalu terlihat sendirian dan tak memiliki kekasih. Tapi yang ingin aku tanyakan siapa pacar pertamamu ?" Kali ini Yoongi yang bertanya. Jungkook langsung memasang mode siaganya, ia penasaran dengan pacar pertama Taehyung.

"Hmm, itu a-aku sebenarnya tidak pernah berpacaran. Aku takut menjalani sebuah hubungan, sepertia phobia. Hehe aku takut akan berakhir seperti orang tuaku." Jawab Taehyung dengan wajah yang sendu, sedangkan Jimin yang mengetahui dengan jelas perihal orang tua Taehyung hanya menepuk menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Yoongi dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gwenchana hyung." Balas Taehyung sambil menampilkan senyum kotaknya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan seperti ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Taehyung saat itu juga. Namun niat itu ia urungkan karena ternyata saat ini botol itu kembali berputar dan mulut botol itu berhenti tepat menunjuk ke arah Jungkook.

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook hal gila apa yang pernah kau lakukan untuk orang yang kau cintai itu ?" Jimin bertanya dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya, namun mampu membuat Taehyung menganga.

Jungkook tampak mencoba berpikir, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Ah, aku ingat ada kejadian yang tidak kulupakan, hal paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan untuk orang yang kucintai namun tak bisa ku ingat itu adalah saat aku mengembalikan syal kesayangannya." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum, Yoongi dan Jimin memiringkan kepala mereka berpikir dimana bagian gilanya. Taehyung langsung kaget ia ingat kejadian itu saat ia kehilangan syal kesukaannya dan Jungkook mengembalikannya, tapi apa memang yang telah dilakukan Jungkook saat itu.

"Hufft, jadi begini ceritanya…" dan Jungkook mulai bercerita.

FLASHBACK ON

" _Yak,Jimin kau tak lihat syal merah ku" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya._

" _Ha! Bukankah tadi masih kau pakai." Balas Jimin yang kemudian ikut mengobrak-abrik tas milik Taehyung._

" _Ais, jangan sampai syal itu hilang. Itu pemberian ibuku. Aisss" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak rambut dark brownnya frustasi._

 _Tanpa Taehyung dan Jimin sadari kalau ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. "Mwo ? Jadi Taehyungie kehilangan syal pemberian ibunya yah ?" Gumam namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Jungkook._

 _Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelusuri jalan yang telah dilewati Taehyung, mungkin saja terjatuh, begitu pikirnya. Dan benar saja syal Taehyung tersebut sekarang sedang tersangkut di salah satu sisi jembatan , sepertinya itu terbang. Dan Jungkook bisa memastikan kalau itu milik Taehyung karena Jungkook sering melihat Taehyung selalu memakai syal berwarna merah itu dengan motif rajutan yang khas._

 _Jungkook mencoba mengambil syal tersebut, akan tetapi tangannya tidak sampai atau mungkin karena dia yang terlalu pendek jadi ia tidak bisa menjangkau syal tersebut. Jungkookpun memutuskan untuk melewati pembantas jembatan tersebut. Salah satu tangannya memegang pembatas jembatan dan tangan lainnya mencoba menggapai syal tersebut. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia dapat mengambil syal tersebut dan tanpa ia sadari peganganya mengendur dan hampir saja ia terjatuh. Ia melirik ke bawah melihat air yang mengalir. "Hufft hampir saja. Aku tidak boleh mati sebelum memberi ini pada Taehyungie, nanti dia bisa sedih terus." Monolog Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelah itu iapun mencoba untuk kembali naik walaupun tadi sempat hampir terjatuh tapi Jungkook berhasiln untuk kembali naik ke jembatan._

 _Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah sekolah, dan tepat saat itu Taehyung juga berada di gerbang, ia sepertinya akan pulang. Namun wajahnya tampak masih sedih memikirkan syalnya tersebut. Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah Taehyung sambil memperlihatkan senyum kelincinya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung pasalnya sekarang penampilan Jungkook acak-acakan, jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook sangat kotor, bahkan ada beberapa tanah di wajah Jungkook._

" _Ini syalmu Taehyungie~" Ucap Jungkook sambil menyodorkan syal merah Taehyung, tepat sebelum Taehyung ingin bertanya ada urusan apa Jungkook dengan dirinya._

" _Heh? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengambil syal miliknya_

" _Oh,i-itu aku ta-tadi menemukannya di jembatan, iya aku menemukannya." Jawab Jungkook berbohong._

" _He ? Benarkah ?" Tanya Taehyung tak yakin dengan jawaban Jungkook, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk semangat._

" _Ehm, baiklah. Gomawo. Ah, kupikir ini hilang. Jeongmal gomawo Kookie-ah" Balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum sangat tulus pada Jungkook_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ah, walaupun aku tidak mengingat wajahnya, tapi senyumnya yang hangat masih bisa kurasakan." Jungkook mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa hilang.

Jimin dan Yoongi serentak menghapus air mata yang hampir keluar dari mata mereka, entah kenapa mereka menjadi terharu mendengar cerita Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun menangis tak bisa, bahkan bernapaspun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Eh, ke-kenapa kalian memasang ekpresi seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada polosnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kalau ke3 orang tersebut terharu mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"YAK, JEON JUNGKOOK!" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat semua terlonjak kaget termasuk Jungkook

"APA KAU SUDAH KEHILANGAN AKALMU HA! KAU HAMPIR MATI HANYA DEMI SESEORANG BODOH SEPERTINYA. NYAWAMU JAUH LEBIH BERHARGA DARIPADA SYAL ITU. KAU TAHU !" Taehyung kembali berteriak bahkan sekarang ia mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tae-hyung, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir,bukannya marah karena dibentak oleh Taehyung tadi

"Jeon Jungkook bodoh, kenapa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu hanya untuk orang brengsek dan bodoh seperti dia." Balas Taehyung lirih.

Junhgkook tersenyum lembut, mengusap bahu Taehyung, "Heheh, aku mencintainya hyung. Itu karena aku mencintainya. Tidak ada alasan lain selain itu." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum lembut.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam, seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu saat itu.

"Hei, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kita kan berniat untuk bersenang-senang bukan seperti ini." Yoongi menengahi antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Eh, ne hyung." Ucap Jungkook dan berjalan ke arah Yoongi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sendunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kembali menjadi ceria, dengan Jimin yang tetap mencari kesempatan pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi yang akan berteriak pada Jimin setelah itu. Jungkook dan Taehyung walaupun awalnya tadi sempat canggung satu sama lain, kembali menjadi dekat lagi, terbukti saat Jungkook yang menyuapi Taehyung saat ini.

"Hey, Alien aku boleh meminjam ransel bwarna hijaumu tidak ?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba

"Tanpa aku jawab, kau pasti tau apa jawabannya kan ?" Balas Taehyung cuek. yang dijawab dengan anggukan senang dari Jimin.

DEG ! Tiba-tiba dada Jungkook terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata Taehyung itu

" _Tanpa aku jawab, kau pasti tau apa jawabannya kan ?"_

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang di telinga Jungkook, berulang-ulang. Jungkook bahkan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tiga orang lainnya menatap Jungkook khawatir.

Hiks ! Tiba-tiba Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu,

"Yoongi hyung. Tolong aku" Lirih Jungkook dan tiba-tiba memeluk Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa Kookie? Tenanglah ada hyung disini." Balas Yoongi sambil menenangkan Jungkook seperti bayi yang menagis.

"Yoongi hyung, hiks hiks hiks." Tangisan Jungkook makin keras, dan Yoongi masih saja menenangkan Jungkook seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung hiks di-dia dia pasti hiks sangat membenciku." Ucap Jungkook sambil sesenggukan.

"Siapa Jungkook? Siapa yang membencimu, katakan pada hyung saja." Yoongi mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

"D-dia hyung, hiks. Orang yang kucintai hiks dia membenciku sangat. Hiks dia bahkan menolakku hiks. Ti-tidak hanya sekali bahkan hiks berkali-kali ia menolakku hiks. Hyung ottokke ?" Ucap Jungkook dan langsung menangis kembali yang terdengar sangat memilukan bahkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bahkan Yoongi juga menangis melihat sepupunya menangis memilukan seperti itu.

"Hyung, yang di ucapkan Tae-hyung tadi persis dengan yang orang itu ucapkan, bahkan suara mereka sangat mirip." Ucap Jungkook kembali dengan sesenggukan.

Taehyung yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung merasa baru saja terhempas dari langit, pasalnya orang yang mengatakan kata-kata kejam tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Mi-mianhae Jungkook-ah." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat yang lainnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Tae-hyung itu bukan salahmu. A-aku tidak bermaksud tapi hanya saja suaramu dengan suaranya benar-benar mirip hyung." Balas Jungkook yang sekarang sudah mulai tenang, ia bahkan sudah melepaskan pelukan Yoongi. Walaupun masih terlihat jelas kalau dia baru saja habis menangis hebat.

"Ta-Tapi Jungko…" Ucapan Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti saat Yoongi mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung.

"Ais, sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang." Ucap Yoongi yang lalu kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Malam harinya para geng Teletubies malah menginap di apartemen Jungkook. Yoongi bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan sepupunya itu mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu dimana Jungkook menangis dengan sangat memilukan. Dan tentu saja dimana ada Yoongi maka Jimin akan mengikutinya. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan alasan khawatir ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Jungkook, dan kebetulan keesokan harinya mereka juga libur.

"Hei, Kook apa kau punya film bagus? Lebih baik kita nonton saja." Jimin mulai bosan dengan hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Eh, iya aku punya banyak stock film horror." Jawab Jungkook yang sempat kaget karena sebenarnya daritadi ia hanya melamun dan berpikir tentang orang yang ia cintai itu tapi tak bisa ia ingat.

"Jungkook-ah." Taehyung memanggil Jungkook dengan suara huskynya.

"Setelah kejadian tadi apa kau berpikir untuk melupakan orang yang kau cintai itu atau justru kau semakin ingin mengingatnya ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sebenarnya daritadi ingin ia tanyakan.

"Entahlah hyung aku juga tidak tau. Aku bingung ingin mengingatnya atau membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini tergantung waktu." Jawab Jungkook dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Karena aku merasa mengingat dan melupakan sama sakitnya." Lanjut Jungkook dengan nada sendunya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Yey akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, gimana nih lumayan panjangkan. Dan disini vkook ya gitu deh, semoga reader semua suka yah, karena rasanya disini kok cara nulis aku agak berantakan

Ah dan sekedar pemberitahuan kalau chapter depan sepertinya adalah chapter akhir dari FF ini , dan akan digantikan dengan FF vkook baru, ahahah jadi jangan sedih yah kalo FF ini END.. *author kePD-an

Soalnya chapter akhir tinggal diperbaikin dikit lagi, terus New FFnya dalam tahap pengetikan, sedikit bocoran FFnya lebih dari satu jadi doain author bisa selesain antrian FF itu.

Oke jangan lupa reviewnya, karena author suka banget ama review dari para reader sekalian hahaha

BYE, SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER _


	9. Chapter 9 END

" _Setelah kejadian tadi apa kau berpikir untuk melupakan orang yang kau cintai itu atau justru kau semakin ingin mengingatnya ?" Tanya Taehyung yang sebenarnya daritadi ingin ia tanyakan._

" _Entahlah hyung aku juga tidak tau. Aku bingung ingin mengingatnya atau membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti ini tergantung waktu." Jawab Jungkook dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa terdengar._

" _Karena aku merasa mengingat dan melupakan sama sakitnya." Lanjut Jungkook dengan nada sendunya._

 **Chapter 9**

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Bagaikan di hantam oleh batu beribu-ribu ton, jantung Taehyung sepertinya sudah jatuh ke tanah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

Sungguh badan Taehyung semuanya terasa lemas saat ini.

"Tae-hyung, kau k-kenapa ?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir melihat wajah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

GREB !

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya keduanya langsung terduduk di lantai dengan posisi Taehyung yang memeluknya sangat erat seakan Jungkook akan menghilang jika Taehyung melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

Seperti déjà vu rasanya Jungkook pernah mengalami hal persis seperti sekarang, dan sekelabat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di kepala Jungkook.

FLASHBACK ON

 _Saat itu Jungkook baru saja pulang sekolah, ia sedikit terlambat karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir MOS di sekolahnya jadi ia pulang larut malam. Ia berjalan sendirian menuju ke apartementnya tapi Jungkook harus melewati jalan sepi terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai, dan sialnya lampu jalan disitu juga mati, dan ahjussi yang sering bermain kartu juga tidak ada. Jungkook berjalan pelan takut hal buruk terjadi._

 _Dan benar dugaan Jungkook tiba-tiba didepannya sudah ada 2 pria berbadan kekar yang dilihat dari tampilannya kalau mereka adalah preman. "Hai, manis apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Ucap salah satu pria berbadan besar tersebut dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas. "Y-Y-Yaak aku namja. D-dan mau ap-apa kalian ?" Jungkook mencoba melawan namun bukannya takut kedua pria tersebut tertawa meremehkan._

" _Ais, jangan marah. Kami hanya ingin kau mengikuti apa yang kami inginkan." Pria satunya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, sambil memegang dagu Jungkook dengan kasar._

" _LEPASKAN AKU !" Teriak Jungkook sekuat tenaganya sambil menutup matanya._

 _BUK !_

 _Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul preman yang sedang memegang dagu Jungkook,_

 _Dan tentu saja kedua pria bertubuh kekar tersebut langsung menghajar namja yang menolong Jungkook tersebut._

 _Walaupun badannya terlihat kurus tetapi namja itu mampu membuat dua preman tersebut kewalahan melawannya, dan ditengah perkelahian itu tiba-tiba name tag namja yang menolong Jungkook tersebut jatuh tepat di depan Jungkook. "KIM TAEHYUNG" Jungkook membaca name tag tersebut._

 _Jungkook mendongak, dan ternyata Taehyung namja yang menolongnya tadi sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan ujung bibir yang berdarah serta luka memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya, namun ia tetap mencoba tersenyum kecil ke Jungkook. Dan sepertinya kedua preman tadi sudah kabur, Taehyung berhasil mengalahkan mereka._

" _K-Kau baik-baik saja kan ?" Ucap Jungkook sambil mencoba memegang sudut bibir Taehyung, membuat Taehyung meringis. "Mianhae karena aku, kau jadi begini." Ucap Jungkook lagi sambil menunduk._

 _GREB !_

 _Bukannya menjawab apa yang dikatakan Jungkook, Taehyung malah langsung memeluk Jungkook, dan keduanya langsung terduduk namun masih dengan masih posisi Taehyung memeluk erat Jungkook, bahkan kali ini Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sangat erat seakan takut kalau Jungkook akan menghilang._

" _Gwenchana ? Kau tidak terluka kan ?"Ucap Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook erat, terdengar sangat khawatir. Jungkook yang dipeluk hanya mengangguk, pertanda kalau ia baik-baik saja._

 _Keesokan harinya Jungkook sudah membawakan Taehyung bekal, ia sadar kalau ternyata Taehyung satu sekolah dengannya, ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan Taehyung saat menolong Jungkook malam itu. Dan mulai saat itu Jungkook mencintai Taehyung, serta mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung._

FLASHBACK OFF

Jungkook melebarkan matanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Belum selesai sampai situ, tiba-tiba saja dikepala Jungkook terputar kejadian-kejadian saat ia bersama dengan Taehyung, seperti film yang terputar. Bahkan hal kecil seperti kebiasaan Taehyung yang saat makan akan memakan bagian yang paling ia suka terkahir kali, Jungkook bisa mengingat semuanya.

"TAEHYUNGIE~~" Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba, Taehyung kaget mendengar panggilan kesayaangan Jungkook itu. Panggilan itu yang selalu digunakan Jungkook saat memanggil Taehyung.

"Ju-Jungkook, a-apa kau ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melepaskan pelukannya

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ne hyung. A-aku mengingat semua tentangmu tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun." Balas Jungkook, air matanya mulai turun.

"Ju-Jungkook, benarkah ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengusap air mata Jungkook,

"Mian, kemarin aku tak percaya kata-katamu." Balas Jungkook masih dengan air matanya.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Tapi semua salahku yang selalu memperlakukan kau kasar. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Taehyung lalu kembali memeluk Jungkook dengan sangat erat.

"Jungkook, jangan lupakan aku lagi. Jangan sakit menangis mohon." Lanjut Taehyung, kini ia menatap mata Jungkook dalam. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam medengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Tae-Taehyungie, a-aku…" Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata, ia berpikir tidak mungkin Taehyung adalah orang yang selalu menyakitinya namun sekaligus juga merupakan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jungkook-ah Mianhae… Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo." Ucap Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius, matanya menunjukkan kalau yang ia ucapkan adalah benar, tidak ada kebohongan.

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung dalam diam. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook menyelesaikan urusan mereka, walaupun tadi Yoongi sempat ingin menghampiri Jungkook saat ingatan Jungkook tentang Taehyung kembali, namun Jimin menahannya dan memberi isyarat agar Yoongi tidak usah ikut caampur terlebih dahulu.

"Taehyungie" Jungkook tampak berpikir.

"Ani, kau tidak mencintaiku hyung. K-kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku hyung." Balas Jungkook dengan tatapan sendu, jujur saja Jungkook sangat bahagia mendengar kalau Taehyung mencintainya namun ia langsung berpikir kembali kalau Taehyung hanya merasa bersalah saja tidak lebih. Ia takut untuk berharap lebih

Sedangkan Taehyung bagaikan tersambar petir, semua badannya terasa kaku mendengar jawaban Jungkook tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu sungguh. Itu bukan kasihan Jungkookie." Taehyung membela diri, entah sejak kapan ia juga mulai menangis

"Kau merasa bersalah dan merasa bertanggung jawab karena kecelakaanku. Itu bukan cinta hyung." Jungkook tetap mencoba meyakinkan bahwa Taehyung salah mengartikan perasaanya.

"Jungkook-ah ku mohon aku ini serius mencintaimu. Percayalah kumohon." Taehyung bahkan sudah memohon pada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng. "Aku takut hyung. Karena kau menyukaiku setelah aku kecelakaan. Itu hanya perasaan bersalahmu, nanti kau akan menyadarinya dan akan meninggalkanku." Jungkook menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan kepala yang tertunduk tidak mampu menatap langsung mata Taehyung.

"Ya, tuhan apakah ini karma ?" Ucap Taehyung frustasi, namun tangannya masih memegang erat bahu Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook masih saja terisak mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI BERBOHONG." Teriak Jimin yang tidak tahan melihat Taekook.

"Dan kau Taehyung, jujurlah padanya tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini." Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan miris, sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Ais, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau biarkan aku saja yang bicara kalau begitu." Jimin agak meninggikan suaranya tidak mempedulikan Taehyung melarangnya.

"Hmm begini sebenarnya Taehyung menyukai Jungkook bahkan sejak masa orientasi." Sontak pernyataan Jimin membuat Jungkook dan Yoongi terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana bisa ? Selama ini kan Taehyung selalu menolak Jungkook." Yoongi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi sayangnya itu benar hyung." Balas Jimin menatap Yoongi. Dan Jimin mulai menceritakan bagaimana Taehyung menyukai Jungkook

 _FLASHBACK ON_

" _Arrrghhh, akhirnya aku masuk SMA !" Teriak Jimin saat berada di tengah upacara penerimaan siswa baru_

" _Hei, bantet berhentilah berteriak. Kau tidak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian." Taehyung berbicara dengan nada datarnya._

" _Biar saja daripada kau yang dingin, tidak mempunyai perasaan dan tidak bisa bersenang-senang." Balas Jimin sebal, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli._

 _BUG !_

 _Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak Taehyung dari belakang dan nyaris membuat Taehyung terjatuh._

" _Ah, mainhae jeongmal minahae. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu." Namja yang menabrak Taehyung tadi langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mematung menatap wajah namja tersebut._

" _Ah sekali lagi Mianhae. Aku harus pergi sekarang mencari sepupuku sebelum dia mengomel. Annyeong." Ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, yang lalu kemudian langsung berlari lagi. Taehyung belum juga kembali ke dunia nyata, dia masih diam tak bergerak sedikitpun._

" _Hei, alien kau kenapa ?" Jimin mengoyangkan lengan Taehyung, mencoba menariknya agar kembali ke dunia nyata._

" _Eh, Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Manis seperti orangnya." Ucap Taehyung mengingat nama namja yang menabraknya tadi, yup walaupun Taehyung tadi seperti kehilangan kesadarannya tapi ia sempat membaca name tag Jungkook._

" _Hah ? Kau menyukai namja tadi ?" Tanya Jimin tidak percaya karena baru kali ini Taehyung menyukai seseorang dan itu adalah love at first sight._

" _Entahlah, kurasa bukan hanya menyukai, mencintai mungkin." Balas Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook yang ternyata berdiri tidak jauh darinya._

" _Ha, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi dekati dia. Kemudian berpacaran dengannya, setelah lulus kalian langsung menikah." Ucap Jimin semangat._

" _M-mwo ? A-apa aku harus menjalin hubungan dengannya karena aku mencintainya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunduk,_

" _Kau taukan Jimin, aku takut menjalin hubungan. Orang tuaku saja saling mencintai namun mereka tetap saling menyakiti. Aku takut aku juga bisa membuatnya sakit walaupun aku mencintainya." Lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap sendu kea rah Jungkook. Jimin hanya bisa menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu._

 _Masa Orientasi berlalu, dan di hari pertama sekolah Jimin datang cepat ke sekolah, tak ingin terlambat. Beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung datang dengan wajah lebam dimana-mana. Jimin kaget melihat keadaan sahabatnya tersebut._

" _Yak, Kim Taehyung kau bertengkar dengan siapa sampai babak belur begini ?" Tanya Jimin khawatir._

" _Ah, itu aku hanya menghajar preman-preman kurang ajar." Jawab Taehyung sedikit meringis._

" _Preman ? Bagaimana bisa?" Jimin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung_

" _Huftt, kemarin saat aku mengikuti Jungkook pulang tiba-tiba ada preman yang menganggunya. Aku tak mungkin diam saja. Jadi kuhajar saja mereka." Jelas Taehyung_

" _Dan aku tidak tahan, aku bahkan memeluknya. Aku pikir ia akan menghilang seperti orang tua ku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya Jimin-ah" Lanjut Taehyung lagi._

" _Annyeong ! Taehyungie~" Tiba-tiba seorang namja kelinci masuk ke kelas Taehyung dengan senyum 100o watt._

" _Haha, akhirnya aku menemukan kelasmu setelah memasuki 10 kelas lebih." Lanjut namja kelinci tadi yang tak lain adalah Jungkook._

" _Ah kau ingat aku kan. Aku yang kau tolong semalam." Ucap Jungkook kembali sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook datar padahal saat ini jantungnya seperti ingin melompat._

" _Ais, pasti kau ingatkan. Oh iya pasti kau tidak tau namaku. Jeon Jungkook imnida." Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Ne aku tau. Apa gunanya name tag didadamu itu." Jawab Taehyung datar, sedangkan Jungkook hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal_

" _Oh iya aku datang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena meolongku semalam. Dan aku juga membawakanmu bekal jadi harus kau makan." Ucap Jungkook sambil memberi kotak bekal pada Taehyung._

" _Ah, hampir saja lupa, ini ada Plester luka untukmu. Aku mempunyai plester seperti ini sangat banyak jadi kau ambil semua ini yah." Lanjut Jungkook kembali sambil memberi Taehyung sebuah kotak yang didalamnya terdapat puluhan plester luka dengan gambar kelinci._

 _Tanpa kata-kata Jungkook langsung membuka kotak yang sebelumnyan diberikannya pada Taehyung, dan mengambil sebuah plester luka, ia langsung menempelkan plester luka itu ke pipi Taehyung yang terluka. Tanpa Jungkook sadari kalau Taehyung sedang menahan napasnya._

" _Ah selesai, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong." Pamit Jungkook pada Taehyung dan Jimin, tapi saat sampai di depan pintu tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik._

" _Ah, Taehyungie~ kau tau sejak kau menolongku semalam sepertinya aku menyukaimu, tapi tenang saja jika kau tak menyukaiku maka aku akan berusaha sampai kau menyukaiku." Ucap Jungkook cepat dan langsung berbalik, pasalnya ia sangat malu bahkan Taehyung dan Jimin sempat melihat wajah Jungkook yang sangat merah._

" _Tanpa kau melakukan apapun aku sudah sangat mencintaimu Jungkook-ah" Lirih Taehyung yang hanya di dengar oleh Jimin._

" _Begitu takutnya kau, sampai-sampai kau mengabaikan Jungkook seperti tadi?" Ucap Jimin, yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Taehyung_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Taehyungie hiks hiks apa itu semua hiks benar ?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi memang menangis, kini tangisannya semakin kencang.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah." Balas Taehyung lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba kau cek saja kantungnya, disitu ada benda yang selalu ia bawah kemana-mana." Ucap Jimin kembali, dan tanpa kata-kata Jungkook langsung mengecek kantung hoodie yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung. Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendapatkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jimin dan itu adalah plester luka dengan gambar kelinci. Plester luka yang dulu ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?" Jungkook bertanya lagi, dan Taehyung hanya bisa diam tak mampu berbicara.

"Dan satu lagi, apa kalian tidak penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung di hari saat Jungkook kecelakaan." Jiminpun kembali memulai ceritanya.

 _FLASHBACK ON_

 _Hari saat Jungkook kecelakaan_

 _Saat itu Taehyung dan Jimin baru pulang, mereka berdua keluar kelas. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Taehyung berhenti, ia tengah menatap ke bawah karena kelasnya berada di lantai 2. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, dan ternyata yang sedari tadi Taehyung tatap adalah Jungkook yang sedang berdiri di depan minuman dingin, mesin tersebut sepertinya sedang rusak, Jungkook bahkan menendang mesin minuman dingin itu dan saat itu juga Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. "Manisnya~" Ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar._

 _Namun tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti tersenyum saat melihat seorang namja yang tak salah bernama Junhong mendekati Jungkook, mereka berdua sempat berbincang-binacang, terlihat Junhong mencoba mengutak-atik mesin minuman dingin tersebut dan akhirnya berhasil sebuah orange jus kalengan keluar dari mesin tersebut. Jungkook tanpa sadar melompat-lompat saking senangnya, Junhong mengusap rambut Jungkook lembut. Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu mengeraskan rahangnya ia seperti terbakar api._

 _Jungkook membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih pada Junhong, namun sebelum berlari tiba-tiba Junhong menahan lengan Jungkook. Junhong dengan tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Jungkook, ternyata tali sepatu Jungkook lepas dan Junhong mengikatkannya untuk Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mematung diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Taehyung jangan di Tanya lagi, tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan api ia benar-benar merasa panas, ais ia benar-benar cemburu, ia tak mau Jungkook dekat dengan namja lain. Ia langsung berjalan tak ingin terlalu lama melihat Jungkook dan Junhong_

 _Dan saat itulah, Taehyung mendengar Jungkook yang memanggilnya terus menerus, namun ia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia masih marah pada Jungkook lebih tepatnya cemburu._

 _Saat itu jugalah Taehyung membentak bahkan menyuruh Jungkook melupakannya. Bahkan minuman dingin yang dibelikan Jungkook untuknya ia hempaskan ke lantai. Saat Jungkook pergi dengan kaki yang gemetaran, Taehyung bisa melihatnya tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya sedikitpun._

 _Disaat Jungkook sudah pergi tak terlihat lagi, barulah Taehyung mulai bergerak. Ia melangkah mengambil minuman yang dibawakan oleh Jungkook tadi, bahkan sekarang ia meminumnya walaupun minuman itu sudah terjatuh di lantai. "Ah sepertinya kali ini aku sangat keterlaluan." Lirih Taehyung. "Ah, Jimin hari ini sepertinya kita bisa pulang bersama. Aku sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa mengantar Jungkook pulang." Lanjut Taehyung._

" _Mengantar pulang sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat, kau hanya mengikutinya kan tanpa ketahuan lalu kemudian kembali saat kau sudah memastikan kalau Jungkook sampai apartemennya dengan selamat." Ucap Jimin sedikit menyinggung Taehyung._

" _Mau sampai kapan kau begini Taehyung ? Menjadi jahat saat di depannya namun di sisi lain kau selalu mejaga, mengkhawatirkannya, dan selalu mencintainya Pabo." Lanjut Jimin dengan nada frustasinya. Taehyung hanya membalas perkataan Jimin dengan senyum tipis._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"KAU HIKS HIKS PABO TAEHYUNGIE~" Jungkook semakin menangis histeris, ia bahkan memukul dada Taehyung.

"Mianhae Jungkook-ah. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sakit seperti orang tuaku. Walaupun aku sangat mencintaimu." Balas Taehyung masih dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Justru seperti ini lebih menyakitkan untukku hyung. Mengingatmu, melupakanmu sungguh semuanya sakit hyung, membuat dadaku sesak." Jungkook kali ini memukul-mukul dadanya menandakan kalau hatinya sakit.

"Aku sadar itu Kook, saat kau kecelakaan aku sadar kalau ternyata sikapku lebih menyakitimu. Karena itu aku ingin selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintaiku. Dan kisah kita akan berakhir bahagia tidak seperti orang tuaku." Taehyung mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook mengahapus air mata Jungkook. Lalu kemudian Taehyung langsung memeluk erat Jungkook, Jungkookpun membalas pelukan Taehyung erat.

"Jadi Jeon Jungkook, maukah kau menjadi milik Kim Taehyung yang bodoh ini namun sangat mencintaimu?" Kata Taehyung setelah melepaskan pelukannya namun tangannya masih berada di bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja tidak…"Jungkook menagntung kalimatnya. "Tidak bisa menolakmu lagi maksudku."Lanjut Jungkook, kali ini ia tersenyum walaupun matanya masih sembab.

"Gomawo gomawo Jungkook-ah. Saranghae. Jinja Jenongmal Saranghae." Taehyung kembali memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Kerja bagus Jimin-ah." Ucap Yoongi menghapus air matanya, karena tanpa ada yang tau sedari tadi Yoongi menangis diam-diam

"Haha, aku hanya tak tahan melihat hubungan mereka yang begitu rumit." Balas Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyangka si bodoh Taehyung itu ternyata yang menyukai Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Ia benar-benar cocok menjadi actor, aktingnya membenci Jungkook sungguh sangat hebat." Yoongi mengomentari Taehyung.

"Eh, hyung kau menangis ?" Jimin terkejut saat melihat mata dan hidung Yoongi yang memerah, menunjukkan kalau ia tadi menangis. Yoongi langsung membalikkan wajahnya ia terlalu malu ketahuan oleh kekasihnya sendiri kalau ia menangis.

"Haha jangan malu hyung. Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu." Goda Jimin pada Yoongi yang kini menahan malunya.

Kembali lagi ke pasangan Taekook, setelah puas saling berpelukan. Kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan mereka akan mati jika tidak melihat wajah kekasihnya. Entah hanya perasaan Jungkook atau apa, ia merasa kalau wajah Taehyung semakin mendekat. Saat merasakan deru nafas Taehyung Jungkook langsung menutup matanya, Taehyung makin mendekat bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"YAK ALIEN BODOH APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEPUPU KELINCIKU." Teriak Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan Taekook tadi, yang sukses membuat Taehyung mendengus karena acara mari-mecium-Jungkooknya terhenti.

"Aku, kenapa hyung ? Aku hanya ingin mencium Jungkook, dia kan kekasihku. Kalau kau juga ingin dicium mintalah pada kekasih bantetmu itu." Balas Taehyung cuek, dan sukses membuat pipi Yoongi dan Jimin memerah.

"YAK ! APA MAKSUDMU ? MATI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG" Teriak Yoongi sambil berjaln ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook sambil mengangkat tongkat bisbol yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Hua ! Jungkook tolong aku !" Teriak Taehyung yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang Jungkook sekaligus modus agar bisa memeluk Jungkook dari belakang.

"Hyung berhentilah ! Jangan membunuhku ! Apa kau rela melihat sepupu kelincimu ini menjanda kalau aku nanti mati ?" Ucap Taehyung yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Jungkook.

Dan begitulah akhir malam mereka, Yoongi yang selalu akan membunuh Taehyung jika Taehyung mencoba modus pada Jungkook, tapi ada Jimin yang juga modus untuk menahan Yoongi untuk tidak membunuh Taehyung padahal sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memeluk Yoonginya.

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

Epilog:

Hari pertama masuk sekolah sebagai sepasang kekasih, Taehyung dan Jungkook terus saja menempel dan berpegangan tangan, sepertinya ada lem super di tangan mereka berdua sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ais, kalian berdua, berhentilah bermesraan. Seharian ini kalian sudah berlovey dovey kapanpun dan dimana saja." Protes Yoongi yang agak gerah dengan pasangan baru itu.

Bagaimana tidak gerah saat ini jam kosong dan Vkook terus saja bermesraan melanjutkan acara lovey dovey mereka yang tadi pagi tertunda karena ada guru yang mengajar. Dan posisi Jungkook dan Taehyung juga cukup membuat Jimin dan Yoongi mengipasi diri mereka padahal pendingin di kelas mereka sudah cukup dingin.

Dimana saat ini Jungkook duduk menyamping di pangkuan Taehyung dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook sangat erat. Bahkan sekarang dengan sangat jelas Taehyung mengingit pipi Jungkook membuat Jungkook menjitak sayang kepala Taehyung. Tapi setelah menjitak Taehyung Jungkook malah mencium pipi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung malah mempersempit jarak mereka berdua. Melihat itu Yoongi hanya bisa memijat kepalanya yang pusing gara-gara ulah Jungkook dan Taehyung itu, ia lelah memperingati mereka, keadaan Jimin juga tak kalah frustasinya dengan Yoongi.

"Jungkookie~" Taehyung menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook yang masih setia duduk di pangkuannya.

"AW! Yak hyung sakit !" Jungkook memekik kesakitan karena baru saja kekasih aliennya itu mengigit leher putih milik Jungkook.

"Ais, Jungkook-ah aku tidak tahan lagi." Erang Taehyung frustasi sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook.

"He ? Memangnya kau kenapa Taehyungie~." Jungkook mengusap lembut pipi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sejenak menutup matanya menikmati tangan lembut Jungkook di pipinya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK BESOK KITA HARUS MENIKAH !" Taehyung langsung mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

"Mwo ?!" Jungkook membulatkan matanya

"Ne, ayo! Pokoknya besok kita harus menikah. Sekarang ayo pulang dan siap-siap." Taehyung langsung berdiri yang mau tidak mau membuat Jungkook juga berdiri.

"Ha untuk apa ?" Jungkook kembali bertanya

"Tentu saja mempersiapkan pernihakan. Kita akan ke Daegu bertemu orang tuaku, lalu kemudian dengan orang tuaku kita akan ke Busan menemui orang tuamu. Aku akan melamarmu, jadi besoknya kita akan menikah." Taehyung menyusun rencana untuk pernikahannya.

"Yak ! Kau serius ingin menikah besok ?" Dan lagi Jungkook hanya bisa bertanya

"Sudah cepatlah kita harus berangkat sekarang." Perintah Taehyung sambil memasang ranselnya yang kemudian ia juga mengambil tas milik Jungkook dan memasangkannya pada Jungkook.

"HUA ! Hyung tapi ini masih jam sekolah, kita masih ada satu mata pelajaran nanti." Jungkook protes saat tangannya mulai ditarik oleh Taehyung

"Ai, itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang besok kita harus menikah." Taehyung memegang erat pendiriannya.

Akhirnya Jungkook hanya pasrah saat ditarik Taehyung untuk keluar kelas. Semua teman sekelas Taekook hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka termasuk Jimin dan Yoongi yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan Jungkook kini benar-benar pasrah sepertinya besok ia akan benar-benar menjadi Taehyung dan mengubah marganya menjadi Kim Jungkook.

 **END**

Yey akhirnya nih ff gua kelar selesai end. Ahaha senang banget

Mudah"an reader puas ama endingnya.

Thanks banget buat yang udah follow dan favorite

Ama yang review juga

 **Thanks To :**

 **Utsukushii02 | SyubD | Reechan07 | minkook94 | illonaVK | Melinda Jikook 9597 | | Alestie | Yuljeon | Maulina 97 | yoitedumb | Albino's Deer | vkook jjang | KintArmy | ameliariska330 | Shun Akira | ChigraShafira | Guest 1 | Ice cream | taekookever | Riska971 | BunnyJungie | hosokpie98 | BigSehun'sjunior | Jvz1230 | Nikken969 | Guest 2 | JunyeojaChingu | SunielfSky | jjk | jnjk | fvck'em | Guest 3 | Kim Vanny | anyavsyh | | emma | Diana032 | taehyungkece | michaelchildhood | KPOPfics | rizkakookie | the girl imagination | Guest 3 | Guest 4 | Vookie**

 **And last Teman-teman di grup LINE VKOOK HARDSHIPPER yang setia selalu nemenin gua juga hehe.. ups juga Ama teman-teman sevkook gua yang ada di FB yang sering nodong buat lanjutin nih FF, FF nya udah End nih.**

Terus nanti mungkin bakalan ada sequel atau extra story atau side story dari FF ini, atau entahlah apa namanya buat yang nggak rela FF ini end. {Author KePD-an}

Hahah selanjutnya jangan lupa cek profil saya yah, karena bakalan ada ff vkook baru *Promosi,,

Sekali llagi makasih buat yang ngikutin nih FF dari chap 1 sampe end

Bye..

Ama Jangan lupa doa biar BAngtan tetap sehat dan jangan ada yang sakit lagi.

NB : setelah nulis nih chapter Author kok malah mimpi ketemu bangtan sempat liat vkook, tapi yang author gapai cuman Jimin, di mimpi author sempat nusuk" (?) pipi Jimin pake jari telunjuk. Dan paginya author baper pingin nangis pas tau itu cuman mimpi

NB again : Baca FF aku yang lain, love you… heheh ^_^


	10. Sequel Chap 1

**Always Remember**

 **Forget Me Remember Me Sequel**

Author : VK3001

Rate : T+ to M a.k.a Mature

M-preg (Male Pregnant)

Genre : Romance, Marriage Life,

Leght : Chaptered

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : B2St_I like you the best, Only with my heart_Ost The Heirs

^ Forget Me Remember Me ^

 _Dan Jungkook kini benar-benar pasrah sepertinya besok ia akan benar-benar menjadi Taehyung dan mengubah marganya menjadi Kim Jungkook._

 _SEQUEL UP NOW_

^ Always Remember ^

"Yak, Jungkook-ah. Apa alien itu menyerangmu lagi ?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jungkook yang terlihat sulit berjalan dan dibantu oleh sang suami tercinta Kim Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yup benar tepat hari dimana Taehyung sangat ingin menikahi Jungkook, hari itupun mereka langsung ke Daegu menjemput nenek dan kakek Taehyung untuk melamar Jungkook.

Walaupun Orang tua Jungkook sempat tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Karena orang tua mana yang akan mengijinkan anaknya langsung menikah keesokan harinya pada orang yang baru mereka temui. Orang tua Jungkook bahkan meminta agar mereka menundanya sampai lulus sekolah dulu.

Tapi Taehyung dengan segala keinginan dan war of hormone nya _Hello Hello What?_ Ingin menikahi Jungkook secepatnya. Ia bahkan berlutut sampai menangis berguling-guling di depan orang tua Jungkook yang sukses membuat kakek dan nenek Taehyung malu untuk mengakuinya sebagai cucu.

Dan akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkookpun menikah 3 hari kemudian, dengan persiapan secepat kilat.

And Back to Story

Jungkook yang ditegur oleh Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sedangkan si pelaku utama hanya menujukkan cengiran kotaknya yang khas.

"Ah, aku lelah. Tidak mungkin aku memarahi Alien itu. Ia suamimu sekarang." Omel Yoongi kembali

"Tapi Kim Taehyung bodoh kissmark yang kemarin saja belum hilang kenapa kau sudah membuat yang baru ck." Lanjut Yoongi kembali sambil menarik syal yang dipakai oleh Jungkook.

"KYA ! Hyung jangan dilepas." Protes Jungkook sambil menutupi lehernya yang penuh kissmark.

"Haha, ini adalah seni hyung. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Taehyung yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jungkook.

"Oh iya hyung upacara kelulusan dimulai jam berapa ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil meperbaiki syal yang ditarik Yoongi tadi.

Yup, hari ini merupakan hari kelulusan mereka, satu tahun telah berlalu dan mereka hidup dengan aman dan tentram.

Ehm tentu saja tidak terlalu tentram karena seringnya Taehyung yang menganggu Jungkook dan selalu membuat Yoongi berteriak disertai Jimin dengan segala modusnya pada kekasih gulanya itu.

^ Always Remember ^

Taehyung baru saja pulang dari membeli makanan di luar. Iapun langsung memasukkan password apartementnya bersama Jungkook.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Taehyung saat masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia melepas sepatunya dan melihat sekeliling bingung.

" _Kemana Jungkook ?"_ Pikirnya, biasanya Jungkook akan berlari keluar saat Taehyung pulang.

Taehyungpun langsung menaruh makanan yang ia beli tadi. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar, mungkin Jungkook sedang tidur pikirnya.

"Jungkook, ap…" Kata Taehyung terputus saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Eh hyung, bagaimana menurutmu. Bambam mengirimiku paket. Katanya agar kau senang aku harus memakai ini." Ucap Jungkook polos

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa terus menganga melihat penampilan Jungkook di depannya. Saat ini Jungkook memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan juga sedikit transparent. Kemeja itu saking panjangnya sampai menutupi setengah paha Jungkook. Dan untuk celana Jungkook hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sangat pendek bahkan kemeja yang dipakainya bahkan lebih panjang dari celana tersebut.

Ah dan jangan lupa yang makin membuat menggoda adalah bando kelinci yang dikenakan Jungkook membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci. Juga ada ekor-ekoran(?) yang dipakainya.

"Ju-Jungkook…" Ucap Taehyung susah payah, ia rasanya terbakar hanya dengan melihat penampilan Jungkook.

"Ah, tapi hyungie aku bingung ini gunanya apa ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat borgol dan penutup mata

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk mesumnya, "Hm…Kookie ingin tau kegunaanya ?" Ucap Taehyung seduktif sambil mendekat ke arah Jungkook, dan dengan polosnya Jungkook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tersebut.

Taehyung langsung mengambil borgol dan tutup mata tersebut. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke kasur, Taehyungpun langsung merangkak diatas tubuh Jungkook.

Ia mengangkat Tangan Jungkook keatas dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memborgol tangan Jungkook tersebut.

"Eh, eh hyunhgie~" Jungkook panic saat tangannya diborgol

"Gwenchana Kook-ah. Cara Kerjanya memang begini baby~" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus pelan pipi Jungkook.

Dan terakhir Taehyung memasangkan penutup mata pada Jungkook, yang sukses membuat Jungkook tak bisa melihat apapun.

"H-Hyung ini gelap." Rengek Jungkook

Tapi Taehyung tidak mempedulikan rengekan Jungkook. Ia langsung mencium bibir plum Jungkook, awalnya ia mencium dengan lembut namun lama kelamaan ciumannya makin menjadi menuntut dan menginginkan lebih, Taehyung terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jungkook secara bergantian dan seperti biasa Jungkook hanya bisa membalas ciuman maut Taehyung tersebut walaupun ia agak susah mengimbanginya. Setelah berhenti sejenak untuk meraup oksigen, Taehyung melanjutkan ciumannya kali ini ia memainkan lidahnya, dan perang lidah pun tidak dapat terhindarkan (?).

Setelah puas dengan bibir Jungkook, secara perlahan Taehyung turun menciumi leher putih Jungkook. Taehyung bahkan sudah mulai member tanda-tanda kepemilikannya di leher putih mulus Jungkook.

Namun ternyata tangan nakal Taehyung tidak diam saja, ia mulai membuka baju Jungkook tapi mungkin karena terburu nafsu Taehyung tidak sabaran dan langsung saja menarik kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai Jungkook sehingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Tak sampai disitu Taehyung juga sudah mulai membuka celana Jungkook beserta dalamannya, saat Celana Jungkook sudah sampai dilutut tangan Taehyung tak sampai lagi untuk menurunkannya karena ia tak ingin bergerak sedikitpun meninggalkan leher putih milik Jungkook.

Akhirnya ia menurunkan celana Jungkook menggunakan kakinya dan sedikit bantuan dari kaki Jungkook tentunya. Setelah semua baju Jungkook terlepas, Taehyung kembali menurunkan kepalanya menuju nipple Jungkook, ia langsung mengigit dan menghisap nipple Jungkook

"Sssh Tae-TAeshhh Hyungie." Racau Jungkook akibat perlakuan Taehyung yang sekarang seperti bayi yang terus mengisap nipple Jungkook.

Kini Taehyung makin liar, kali ini ia terus menciumi paha bagian delam Jungkook, yang membuat Jungkook kegelian.

"Sshh, hyungie k-kau shhh curang." Ucap Jungkook sambil mendesah.

"Curang kenapa baby~?" Balas Taehyung setelah mengigit paha Jungkook

"K-kau sepertinya masih memakai baju. Dan aku sudah tak memakai apapun sekarang. Bahkan mataku tertutup." Protes Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil, bahkan saat bercinta seperti inipun Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

SRETTT

Taehyung langsung menarik penutup mata Jungkook, Jungkookpun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menerima cahaya yang baru saja masuk.

"Jadi kau ingin hyungie membuka semua baju hyungie,begitu ?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum mesumnya. Dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Taehyung tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau harus membukanya sendiri." Ucap Taehyung masih dengan senyum mesumnya yang kentara.

"Ta-tapikan tanganku sedand diborgol. Ba-bagaimana caranya ?" Protes Jungkook.

"Hm, kau bisa menggunkan mulutmu bagaimana ?" Jawab Taehyung dengan suara sexy nya itu.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, karena baru kali ini ia dan Taehyung _"bermain"_ seliar ini.

Jungkook mulai bergerak, ia langsung duduk di pangkuan Taehyung yang telah terlebih dahulu duduk tadi.

Jungkook mulai mengigit kancing kemeja Taehyung, dan entah dengan sengaja atau tidak Jungkook mengigit kancing kemeja dengan lambat dan terlihat sensual.

Baru pada kancing kemeja ketiga Taehyung dengan tergesa-gesa membuka semua kancing kemejanya dan membukanya secara tak sabaran.

"Ais langsung saja, kau buka celanaku, kemeja sialan itu terlalu lama untuk dibuka." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba dan Jungkookpun hanya menurut.

Taehyung turun dari kasur dan langsung berdiri, Jungkookpun ikut dan ia langsung berjongkok di depan Taehyung.

Jungkook memajukan wajahnya, ia pun dengan perlahan mengigit pengait celana jeans milik Taehyung, Jungkook tahu dibalik celana itu sduah ada sesuatu yang mengeras.

Ceklek, berhasil. Sekarang tinggal menurunkan zipper celana jeans Taehyung. Jungkook dengan sedikit kesusahan saat mengigit zipper, ia bahkan sempat salah gigit yang membuat Taehyung mendesah kesakitan.

Setelah menghabiskan beberpa waktu, Taehyungpun sekarang sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, ia kembali menidurkan Jungkook di kasur dengan tangan terborgol ke atas.

Taehyung yang menindih Jungkookpun mencium bibir Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

"Kita langsung ke inti baby." Ucap Taehyung lembut sambil membelai rambut Jungkook yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku milikmu hyung." Balas Jungkook, membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil

Taehyung langsung melebarkan kedua paha Jungkook, Taehyung mengocok juniornya terlebih dahulu.

Ia pun mulai memasukkan Juniornya ke dalam hole milik Jungkook.

"Assshh,,,h-hyungie…" Desah Jungkook saat Taehyung memasukkan setengah Juniornya pada hole Jungkook yang masih lumayan sempit.

"Ah Jungkook, ke-kenapa masih semp-sempit sajasssh." Racau Taehyung saat hole Jungkook menjepit Juniornya yang telah berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

"Ah.. Move hyungie,,shhh ah.." Ucap Jungkook menahan sakitnya.

Taehyungpun mencoba bergerak mencari sweetspot milik Jungkook.

"Ah,here hyungie." Ucap Jungkook saat junior Taehyung menyentuh sweet spotnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyungpun mulai mengerakkan Juniornya keluar masuk pada hole Jungkook, awalnya Taehyung hanya bergerak lambat, lama kelamaan gerakan taehyung makin cepat.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook untuk melingkar dipinggangnya, lalu kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya pada hole Jungkook.

Saat itu hanya terdengar suara kulit yang beradu, decitan ranjang dan desahan Jungkook yang menggema diseluruh apartement.

"H-hyungie shhh a-ahhhku hampirshhh sampai ahhh." Ucap Jungkook.

"Ne, Shhh hyungie jugashhhhh." Balas Taehyung

Dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan dari junor Taehyung keluar dan memenuhi Tubuh Jungkook, begitupun dengan Jungkook yang terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan cairannya di perut Taehyung.

Taehyungpun langsung mengambil kunci borgol yang tergeletak dilantai, dan langsung membuka borgol Jungkook.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah hmmm." Ucap Taehyung lembut lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Iapun langsung membalas pelukan pelukan Taehyung, dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Taehyung.

Dan setelahnya merekapun berdua tidur sambil berpelukan.

^ Always Remember ^

Sinar mataharipun langsung masuk, membangunkan namja manis yang masih tertidur nyenyak akibat kegiatan malamnya sebelumnya.

Iapun langsung bangun dan sedikit meringis karena bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa sakit

Jungkook sang namja manis tersebut mengambil kemeja biru yang semalam dipakai Taehyung dan langsung memasangnya, karena ia tak mungkin memakai kemejanya kembali yang semua kancingnya sudah terlepas akibat kelakuan suami aliennya.

"Eh, Jungkook-ah kenapa sudah bangun ?" Kata Taehyung yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ne, hyungie aku harus membuat sarapan dulu." Balas Jungkook yang mencoba berdiri namun kembali terduduk lagi karena ternyata rasa sakitnya benar-benar hebat.

"Baby, apa semalam aku terlalu keras yah ?" Ucap Taehyung perhatian sambil membelai lembut rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengeleng "Gwenchana hyungie. Aku senang kok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Mwo ? Jadi kau suka, jadi bagaimana kalau kau memberikan suamimu ini sarapan seperti yang tadi malam." Balas Taehyung tersenyum mesum.

"Yak, BYUNTAE !" Teriak Jungkook sambil memukuli Taehyung dengan bantal. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tertawa dipukuli oleh Jungkook.

BUK ! Tiba-tiba Jungkook melempar bantal yang dipakainya untuk memukul Taehyung, dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hoek ! Hoek !

Jungkook langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya saat ia berhasil sampai di kamar mandi. Taehyung yang khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook langsung menyusulnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kook, Gwencahana ?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook yang pucat,

"Hmm, Hyungie a…aku…BRUK!" Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook pingsan dan itu itu sukses membuat Taehyung panic, ia pun langsung menelpon dokter keluarganya untuk datang mengecek keadaan Jungkook.

^ Always Remember ^

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya uisa nim ?" Tanya Taehyung pada dokter yang memeriksa Jungkook.

"Ah, istri anda tidak apa-apa tuan Kim. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat kepada anda" Jawab dokter tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah, memahami apa sebenarnya maksud dokter didepannya ini.

"Ah istri anda ini namja special tuan. Dan saat ini dia sedang hamil tuan. Sekali lagi selamat." Sambung dokter itu kembali,

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya membuka mulutnya dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia masih memproses apa yang dokter katakan tadi.

"M-Mwo ? JUNGKOOK HAMIL." Teriak Taehyung

"Hua Jinja ! AKU AKAN MENJADI APPA !" Teriak Taehyung kembali ia bahkan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan yang sangat ia inginkan.

"Haha GOMAWO UISA NIM" Kali ini Taehyung memeluk sang dokter

TO BE CONTINUED

ANNYEONG!

Lama tak jumpa, kali ini aku bawa sequelnya Forget Me Remember Me

Dan maaf dengan adegan NCnya yang nggak hot ataupun nggak ngaruh sama sekali

Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff ada adegan NCnya,, walaupun sebelumnya aku nulis FF kadang ada adegan mesumnya. Dan saking nggak sanggupnya gua nggak berani baca kembali adegan NC nya hahaa

Tapi ini mungkin pertama dan terakhir gua nulis adegan NC,, gua panas dingin coy nulisnya hahaha

Ppokoknya tunggu chap selanjutnya,, bagaimana nasib Taehyung selama masa kehamilan kook,,bye smpe ketemu


End file.
